La revolución de Tera
by William Egret
Summary: Una historia que enfrenta a la corte real contra las fuerzas rebeldes en busca de la liberación de un mismo país. Zoro y Robin se encontrarán en bandos opuestos y tendrán que enfrentar sus engaños, diferencias y sentimientos.
1. En la fría noche

Nos encontramos en un país llamado Tera, que a su vez está compuesto por diversas ciudades, capitales, territorios despoblados y tierras todavía inhóspitas.

Hay mucha variedad de toda clase: hay lugares en donde la población es desbordante hasta el punto de la desesperación, y otros sitios donde habitan una docena de habitantes en un perímetro de varios kilómetros.

También hay gente nacida en Tera, y otros que no, intentando integrarse en la sociedad y el día a día, marcados con el estigma que les supone su color de piel.

La tecnología y los avances se expanden desde las grandes capitales hasta los territorios menos habitados, pero por lo general, todo el mundo vive actualizado en cuanto a este aspecto de refiere.

La dirección y control de Tera es otro asunto que diferencia y distingue el país, que está sumergido en un gran conflicto desde hace unos años.

Por una parte y a la cabeza del país a día de hoy, se encuentra la monarquía, que no actúa de forma déspota ni mucho menos, pero sí se reserva algunos privilegios exagerados respecto a los habitantes del país, privilegios que cada vez disgustan más a la gente que no puede permitirse una vida digna y decente. A su vez, la monarquía cuenta con el apoyo de Muralla, donde es reunida la élite de las fuerzas armadas y mágicas de todo el país, dispuestas a defender a los ciudadanos, pero por encima de ellos, a los reyes. Sin embargo, cumplen que la labor de limpiar las calles de delincuencia y maldad, al menos lo que ellos consideran maldad.

Pero por otra parte, hay una pequeña pero constante agrupación de libres guerreros que luchan ferozmente por la igualdad en todo el país, queriendo establecer unas nuevas leyes que favorezcan a los más desfavorecidos sin importar luchar contra su propia posición, o incluso luchar contra el rey, en busca de una república. Esta fuerza, al margen de la ley es conocida como Los liberadores, y a pesar de no ser muy numerosa ni conocida, cuenta entre sus filas con jóvenes de puros ideales y diestros en todos los campos, desde el manejo de armas hasta el dominio de la hechicería.

Todo comenzó en enero, pasadas las Navidades. El frío y la nieve seguían amenazando las calles de la capital central de Tera, y apenas se podía ver un alma fuera de su casa, hablando estrictamente de aquellos que la tengan, claro.

Raramente alguien decidía pasearse por la ciudad en esa época del año, a altas horas de la noche, por voluntad propia, pero esa gélida noche era una excepción: una figura encapuchada, de alta estatura y con una cuidada figura hacía sonar sus pasos ahogados por la nieve que descansaba en el suelo.

"¿Cómo la gente puede dormir tranquila sabiendo lo que habita las calles?" se preguntaba esta figura, con rabia y resentimiento.

Era la capital del país, el territorio supuestamente más poderoso por encontrarse ahí el palacio del rey y su familia, y aún así los rincones de los callejones estaban inundados de hombres, mujeres y niños sin un techo donde resguardarse de las heladas.

La figura encapuchada se acercó a dos niños que se abrazaban mientras convulsionaban a causa del frío, tenían la piel roja y los labios azules, estaban en su límite y las lágrimas se les quedaban encalladas en sus ojos convirtiéndose en hielo.

-¿Dónde están vuestros padres?-preguntó con calma y afecto.

Como respuesta, el mayor de los niños hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza mientras cerraba los labios con fuerza, intentando no romper en llanto.

Entonces la persona encapuchada se deshizo de su capa que la cubría y la tendió por encima de los niños, arropándoles como lo hubiese hecho su madre, en caso de tenerla.

Tras la capucha y las ropas viejas y desgastadas se encontraba una mujer alta, con unas largas extremidades y delgada, ahora vestida con un corto vestido de cuero negro de manga larga y unas botas altas de tacón, también negras. Su rostro dejaba oculto una nariz recta y peculiar y unos grandes ojos azules, partícipes de ocultar sus intenciones en todo momento. Llevaba su pelo negro hasta los hombros y cubría su frente con un flequillo desigual.

-No os mováis de aquí, voy a buscaros algo de comida, ¿vale?-preguntó ella, arrodillada delante de ellos.

Los niños asintieron con media sonrisa en los labios, veían en ella un brillo esperanzador.

Ella sonrió y se levantó rápidamente.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

La mujer empezó a correr grácilmente por las calles, con una mueca enfadada en su rostro.

"Es imperdonable" repetía en su mente sin cesar.

Se detuvo en medio de una pequeña tienda que había en una calle no muy lejana, y rompió el cristal de una patada, haciendo saltar los fríos cristales por los aires, pero al mismo tiempo una sonora alarma empezó a sonar.

Ella se introdujo con tranquilidad en la tienda y cargó en sus brazos toda la comida que pudo, sin que los sonoros pitidos provenientes de la alarma la alterasen.

Cuando tuvo la comida, rompió otro cristal distinto y salió por este.

"Ya puestos…"pensaba. Poco le importaba romper uno que dos cristales. "Seguro que vuestro querido rey lo arregla, si es que le interesa."

Volvió a aumentar la velocidad hasta llegar hacia donde se encontraban los dos niños que había visto antes. Allí seguían, hechos un ovillo. Aunque quisieran moverse no podrían hacerlo de todas formas.

La chica se volvió a acercar ante ellos y se puso a su altura de nuevo, ofreciéndoles toda la comida que había robado.

-No os lo comáis todo de una sentada, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella mientras acariciaba el pelo del niño más pequeño.

-Muchas gracias, señorita…-dijo el mayor.

-¡No soy una señorita!-dijo ella con una sonrisa, dirigiendo la vista al niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas entonces?-preguntó él.

-Mi nombre es Robin, pero no se lo podéis decir a nadie.- dijo la morena llevándose el dedo ante sus labios.

Ellos la imitaron.

-Shhh. No se lo diremos a nadie, Robin.-sonrió el pequeño.

Entonces los niños empezaron a comer lo primero que vieron, todavía envueltos por las ropas de Robin que les había dado antes, con una sonrisa iluminando sus caritas.

Robin también salió de ese callejón con una sonrisa, que pronto se desvaneció. Ella no podía garantizar el bienestar de esos niños por siempre, por no hablar de las otras incontables personas que malvivían con las mismas condiciones, o incluso peor.

Entonces el teléfono de Robin sonó, y ella lo descolgó con calma, apoyando el codo en su otro brazo, presionado contra su pecho.

-Qué pasa.- dijo ella, no era una pregunta.

-Yo de tú escaparía de donde estés ahora mismo, tu pequeño alboroto nocturno ha alertado a los Muralla y hay un pequeño escuadrón buscándote. Por lo visto elegiste una tienda con cámaras de seguridad, ¿quién lo iba a decir?-dijo la voz detrás del teléfono.

-Ya veo. Les despistaré y cuando esto se calme volveré a la base.- dijo ella mientras apartaba el teléfono de su oreja. Colgó.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, entrecerrando los ojos pudo divisar al final de la calle el escuadrón del que le acababan de advertir, que ahora avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia ella.

Robin no esperó a que avanzasen más y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero había algo con lo que ella no contaba; un segundo escuadrón le cortó el paso.

"Divide y vencerás, ¿eh?" pensó ella mirándolos con odio.

El escuadrón que llevaba detrás la alcanzó también, pero antes de quedar totalmente acorralada y reducida, dio un giro brusco adentrándose en un callejón. Ambos escuadrones corrieron tras ella de nuevo, y le pisaban los talones. Robin no iba prevista con un buen equipo para escapar, pero definitivamente no les iba a poner las cosas fáciles.

Tras varios minutos de persecución, llegaron a una calla completamente plana y recta.

-¡Ahora, fuego!-se oyó gritar desde los escuadrones, y una lluvia de balas y disparos mágicos de energía salieron desprendidos a toda velocidad hacia el frente, pero no llegaron a alcanzar a su objetivo.

Los niños anteriormente protegidos por Robin se encontraban ahí, en medio de los disparos, dispuestos a interferir por ella.

Cuando la humareda se disipó, apenas quedaron restos reconocibles de esos dos niños.

Los guardias de la Muralla quedaron algo impactados, pero tenían siempre como orden hacer lo que sea para cazar su objetivo. Cuando vieron que los muertos eran dos vagabundos, sin nadie que se iba a preocupar por ellos, se aliviaron un poco y se escucharon algunos suspiros de tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que no duró más tiempo, porque la esbelta silueta de Robin estaba parada cerca de ellos, con los ojos cerrados con rabia mientras brotaban lágrimas sin cesar.

Ella abrió ligeramente sus manos y cruzó los brazos.

-Cien fleurs.-dijo ella gritando.

Entonces un par de brazos surgieron de la nada en los cuerpos de los Muralla, dejando tras estos una lluvia de pétalos.

-Clutch.-dijo finalmente, haciendo que los brazos que había creado cogieran por el cuello a los soldados y los estrangularan.

Ahora estaban muertos, pero se preocupó por dejar a uno de ellos vivos, y sin moverse de su posición, descruzó sus brazos y se dirigió al superviviente.

-Corre y cuéntale a tu rey lo que habéis hecho. Monstruos.-y tras decir esto, dio media vuelta y desapareció, sin tomarse la molestia de acelerar el paso. Ahora nadie la iba a seguir de nuevo.

Tras ella cayeron unas lágrimas que fundían la nieve por donde cayeran.

El superviviente del escuadrón no supo qué hacer o a dónde ir, así que se mantuvo en su sitio durante unos largos minutos, todavía impactado. No mucho rato después apareció un tercer escuadrón.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo la capitana de esa unidad algo preocupada.

-Unos niños… y las flores… luego unos… unos brazos…-sólo pudo articular él mientras señalaba los cadáveres de sus compañeros.- Capitana Tashigi… Yo no…

-Tranquilo, no ha sido culpa tuya.- dijo Tashigi entonces, posando su mano sobre el hombro del soldado.

Entonces se acercó a los cuerpos muertos que había a su alrededor y comprobó su estado.

-Han muerto estrangulados… ¿Todos?-dijo ella muy afectada, y entonces pudo ver los miembros descompuestos de los niños.-Espero una explicación de todo esto.-dijo finalmente, levantándose y dando media vuelta.

-Sí, capitana.- dijo el soldado.

Una vez pasadas un par de horas, ya en el cuartel de la Muralla, situado justo al lado del palacio real…

-Entonces dices que perseguíais a la ladrona que registraron las cámaras de seguridad, abristeis fuego y matasteis a dos inocentes niños que se interpusieron para protegerla. Después ella se acercó a vosotros e hizo aparecer unos brazos estranguladores. ¿Es así?-preguntó Tashigi a su saldado, frotándose las sienes debido al cansancio.

-Sí, capitana. Pero los niños eran unos vagabundos, así que…-replicó él.

-¡¿Crees que eso le quita gravedad?!- dijo ella encendida.- No voy a hablar mal de nuestra majestad el rey, todos sabemos que él es del tipo de persona que esto no le preocuparía, pero sabes que si el príncipe heredero te oye excusándote con eso pasarás tus días en el calabozo, ¿verdad?

El soldado tragó saliva y no dijo nada.

-Puedes retirarte, no te preocupes.- dijo la capitana finalmente.

Entonces cogió las cintas que registraron el robo en la tienda y empezó a echarles un vistazo. La detuvo cuando la ladrona apareció en cámara.

"Así que esta es la asesina… Debo reunirme con el príncipe Zoro antes de que el asunto se ponga más feo, él sabrá cómo actuar justamente" pensó ella entre suspiros y con la cabeza en las nubes.

Sabiendo que al día siguiente hablaría con el príncipe, la capitana Tashigi no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a los nervios.

-Zoro…


	2. ¿Quién es el verdadero culpable?

La luna estaba desvaneciéndose gradualmente. Todavía faltaban unos minutos para que llegase el amanecer cuando Robin, tras una intensa noche que le iba a costar de olvidar, abría con suavidad la puerta de lo que era su base, aunque en apariencia exterior no era más que otro pequeño apartamento situado en un barrio cualquiera de la capital, como otra mucha gente.

-Por fin has llegado, Robin.- dijo una voz que habitualmente sonaba crispada.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-¿Desde cuándo eres de los que se preocupan por los demás, Franky?-dijo ella sin mirarlo, caminando hacia su habitación.

-Oye, ¿ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Franky ahora enserio.

-Ya te enterarás por los periódicos, no te preocupes.- dijo la morena mientras salía de su habitación con ropa limpia.

-Pero así no sabré qué es lo que ha pasado realmente. El día que los altos cargos dejen de manipular la prensa y los medios lloverá cola.- dijo él escéptico.

-Como sea.- seguía diciendo ella mientras se iba quitando la ropa en el baño.

-Sabía que formar parte de Los liberadores iba a ser duro, pero no creo que sea para poner esa cara, Robin.

La chica no contestó y se metió debajo del grifo de la ducha, dejando que el agua calienta la reconfortara.- Ya no estoy a salvo, conocen mi cara y de qué soy capaz.

Robin y Franky eran dos miembros de Los liberadores. En esta asociación rebelde no había líderes ni altos cargos, se organizaban limpiamente con unos propósitos comunes, así que contaban con cierta libertad, aunque su seguridad no estaba siempre garantizada. Al ser un pequeño grupo, no contaban con poder militar ni político, así que cada uno debía cubrirse su propia espalda, ya que si por cada error se veían involucrados el resto de Los liberadores, esta organización habría muerto hace años.

Dentro de este grupo al margen de la autoridad, intentaban contar con gente habilidosa y con talento para cualquier campo. Nunca sabían dónde podían meterse, así que un requisito era saber luchar; ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo, con cualquier arma o con magia. En el caso de Robin, ella era una asesina especializada en el combate a mano desnuda, ayudada por sus extrañas habilidades mágicas. Además era arqueóloga, aunque a decir verdad eso no le servía de mucho a la organización, pero sin duda era de las personas más inteligentes con las que contaban.

Por parte de Franky, era experto en armas de fuego, de corto y largo alcance, además de ser carpintero y poder conducir cualquier tipo de vehículo. Todo un todoterreno.

Ellos dos vivían, o mejor dicho, se reunían eventualmente en un mismo sitio. En Los liberadores era recomendable dividirse en pequeños grupos de apoyo dependiendo de las amistades de cada uno. Robin y Franky se llevaban bien, rozaban los 30 años y podían confiar el uno en el otro. Desde el primer segundo fue así, y todos en la organización sabían que como equipo podrían alcanzar grandes logros.

-Por cierto Franky…-se oyó decir a Robin desde la ducha.- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que un escuadrón salió en mi búsqueda?

Franky rió desde sonoramente desde fuera del baño.

-¡El día que aceptes que estás locamente enamorada de mí te contaré qué ases me guardo bajo la manga!-bromeó Franky mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

-Imbécil.- rió Robin también.

El sol salió por completo y se posó en medio del cielo. Por lo visto iba a ser un bonito día de invierno sin demasiado frío, y las calles empezaban a llenarse.

La tienda que Robin atacó la noche anterior permanecía precintada, mientras algunos agentes de la Muralla tomaban notas cerca de ahí.

Por el resto todo iba con normalidad. El rey seguía siendo rey, su familia seguía contando con los mejores privilegios, Los liberadores continuaban planeando cómo hacer quebrar a los más poderosos, y la gente sin techo seguía sin él.

A media mañana, Tashigi entraba en el palacio del rey hasta llegar a otro soldado.

-He venido a hablar con el príncipe, he avisado esta mañana.-decía ella con cierto nerviosismo.

-Ah, capitana del segundo escuadrón… Tashigi, ¿cierto?-dijo amablemente el guardia.

-Así es.

-Muy bien, el príncipe ya la estaba esperando.-dijo él.

-¡Pero si todavía quedan más de 15 minutos para la hora que se acordó! Va a pensar que soy una maleducada o…-empezó a decir la capitana angustiada.

-No se preocupe.- rió él.- Ya sabe que el príncipe se pierde con facilidad en cualquier sitio, así que siempre sale mucho antes de tiempo, ya sabe, por precaución.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba él. Tashigi fue escoltada hasta una habitación de reuniones, y entró sola a la estancia.

-Hola, Tashigi.- la saludó el príncipe.

-Hola, Zoro.- respondió ella roja.

El príncipe Zoro era el único hijo del rey actual, educado desde que nació para sustituir a su padre. Tenía el pelo de un extraño color verde, siempre alborotado, con un semblante autoritario pero cercano. Tashigi y él se conocían desde hacía muchos años, así que por petición de él, cuando estaban solos dejaban a un lado las formalidades y la etiqueta. Ambos lo agredecían.

Zoro vestía un elegante traje negro con una sencilla camisa blanca y unos elegantes zapatos, negros también.

-¿Te has vestido tan elegante para mí?-bromeó Tashigi.

-Me has descubierto.- respondió él.-No, en realidad tengo una comida importante con su majestad, mi querido y desquiciado padre. Ya sabes.

-Aunque te incomoden esas cosas debes hacerles frente.-dijo ella.- ¡Y no hables así del rey!

-Bah, como sea. Dime, ¿qué es eso que querías hablar?-atajó Zoro.

-Ah sí, es cierto.- se avergonzó ella, sacando de su bolso la cinta de grabación donde aparecía el robo de Robin.- Aquí están las pruebas, y he pensado hablarlo contigo antes de que tu padre se entere.

-Bien pensado, mi padre hace una montaña de un grano de arena.- afirmó el príncipe.

Fue entonces cuando Tashigi, que se había sentado en la silla de al lado, le relató con todo detalle a Zoro lo sucedido unas horas antes, en la madrugada.

-No sé qué hacer, por eso…-dijo finalmente Tashigi.

Zoro se había puesto muy furioso nada más Tashigi empezó a contar lo sucedido.

-¿Qué relación guardaban los… los niños que han muerto con la ladrona?-preguntó el príncipe con las venas de la frente hinchadas.

-A juzgar por lo sucedido, puede que ella los tuviese como escudo humano, aunque hay cosas que no…

-¿¡Es eso cierto!? O sea, ¿que además de sacrificar a dos niños que no tenían nada que ver, mató a dos escuadrones completos, excepto a una persona?- preguntaba Zoro furioso.

-Eso parece… Según nos ha contado el superviviente.-aportó la capitana.

-Espera un momento. No es que desconfíe ni de ti ni de tu escuadrón, pero prefiero confirmar los hechos por mí mismo cuando la información viene de la Muralla sin filtro alguno.-dijo él de repente.- Dime Tashigi, ¿qué se puede ver en la grabación?

-Se ve cómo esa chica entra a una tienda rompiendo unos cristales, y sale con los brazos cargados con comida.-contestó ella objetivamente. Pero Zoro, lo mejor sería que vieses la grabación por ti mismo…

-Me fío de ti, pero con lo que me acabas de contar ahora desconfío de ese superviviente y de su versión de los hechos.-empezó a deducir él.- Ella no usó a esos niños como escudos, simplemente interfirieron para salvarla la vida, por su propio pie.

-¿Por qué harían algo así, si no guardan relación alguna según tú?-preguntó ahora Tashigi.

-¡Por Dios Tashigi! Fíjate en los hechos. Cuando empezáis a perseguirla no lleva la comida. ¿No os habéis parado a pensar que ella, llevada por una buena voluntad, robara esa comida para esos niños, y estos decidieron por su propio pie devolverle el favor de esta forma? Además, todo queda más claro cuando la ladrona cambia su actitud de intentar escapar a atacar a todos de repente.- Zoro no podía contener su rabia ni tampoco sus gritos.- Ella vio cómo esos niños a los que ella había salvado morían frente sus ojos a manos de un grupo militar armado hasta las cejas, entonces se tomó la justicia por su propia mano.

-¿Estás justificándola? ¡Ha acabado con una gran cantidad de hombres!-decía ahora Tashigi empezando a llorar.- Yo también lamento profundamente la muerte de esos inocentes niños, Zoro…

Tuvo que dejar de hablar, y apoyó sus puños cerrados sobre la mesa con fuerza.

-No es culpa tuya, Tashigi, pero ciertamente la Muralla actúa demasiado libremente sin pensar en las consecuencias. El fin no justifica los medios, pero parece que nadie lo sabe.-dijo el príncipe más calmado, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la capitana.

-Pero Zoro… no es nuestra culpa, sólo seguimos las órdenes de…

-De mi padre, el rey.-concluyó él con los dientes cerrados con fuerza.

Cuando Zoro se aseguró que su amiga Tashigi dejase de llorar y sentirse culpable, la dejó en la sala de reuniones y se dirigió con paso firme en busca del rey.

Mientras recorría los pasillos del palacio lo maldecía todo y a todos, y se encontró con varios guardias por el camino que le recordaban la importante comida que tenía más tarde con su padre y unos invitados de otro país. Eso cada vez le importaba menos.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba su padre, el rey, sentado en su gran trono dorado, Zoro se plantó frente a él con una mirada de odio.

-Vaya, hijo mío. Te has adelantado un par de horas.- dijo el rey despreocupado mientras se miraba las manos.

-Supongo que algo habrás oído sobre el escuadrón que ha muerto esta madrugada.- dijo él de con un tono muy seco y frío.

-Ah sí, me ha llegado a los oídos. Ciertamente una verdadera pena. Tendremos que pensar en homenajearlos de alguna forma…

-¿Y también piensas hacer mención de los dos niños que ellos mismos mataron? Supongo que eso también lo sabías, ¿no?- seguía diciendo el príncipe.

-Algo había oído acerca de los indigentes también, sí, pero en esa clase de ceremonias no procede mencionar a gente como ellos.- dijo el rey sin medir la gravedad de sus palabras.

-Tus soldados… mataron a esos niños.-dijo esta vez Zoro encendiéndose.

-Niños que intentaron ayudar a una sucia ladrona, por cierto. Zoro, debes empezar a aprender el significado de la palabra justicia.

Zoro no aguantó ni un segundo más allí de pie, aguantando las absurdas palabras que salían por la boca de su padre y dio media vuelta.

-No te olvides de la comida, hijo mío.- le dijo de repente el rey.

El príncipe no contestó y salió decidido de la habitación hasta llegar a su propio dormitorio. Allí se arrancó ese maldito traje, se quitó los zapatos y abrió un baúl que había debajo de una librería.

De ahí sacó unos desgastados vaqueros, unas zapatillas y un jersey marrón. Una vez vestido así, acercó su mano al armario y sacó la primera cazadora con la que tropezó su mano, de color militar sin ningún estampado.

Tras eso se volvió a dirigir a la sala donde se había dirigido con Tashigi con la intención de visualizar la grabación del robo. Entonces la puso en el televisor de la misma sala y vio su contenido.

Cuando la ladrona apareció, rompiendo el cristal de una patada el príncipe se sorprendió, y más cuando entró dentro de la tienda e instantes después salía cargada de comida, rompiendo otro cristal.

La grabación estaba en blanco y negro, pero puedo distinguir los rasgos de la chica, que le parecía muy guapa e interesante. Lo que más le sorprendió de la grabación fue la tranquilidad y rebeldía que ofrecía esa mujer, al mismo tiempo y en cantidades iguales.

"Tengo que conocer a esta mujer. Necesito otro punto de vista o a este paso… terminaré igual que mi padre" pensó Zoro preocupado.

Una vez grabado el rostro y la figura de la ladrona en la mente del príncipe, salió de la sala y esta vez fue directo hacia el exterior.

-Majestad… esas ropas… tiene que estar presente en la comida organizada.- dijo un guardia alarmado.

-Ya lo sé.- contestó él simplemente, haciendo caso omiso de todos.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida cruzó su mirada con alguno de los espejos que había esparcidos por el palacio.

"Genial, no parezco un príncipe ni de lejos" pensó él satisfecho. "¿Y para qué necesitamos tantos espejos? Habrá gente allá fuera que quizás ni conozca su rostro."

Cuando el príncipe recibió los rayos de sol de ese magnífico día no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse ni qué hacer. Aún así estaba satisfecho de haber tomado la decisión de desobedecer a su padre por primera vez en sui vida, aunque si fuera por las ganas, ya lo habría hecho hace siglos.

"Tengo que pensar el modo de encontrar a esa mujer."


	3. Amistades Súper

-Robin, deberías dormir un poco, tienes una cara espantosa.-le dijo Franky tras que ella saliera de la ducha envuelta en una toalla.

-Mi cara es la de siempre, no te pases.- replicó ella.

Franky siempre sabía cómo tratar con la difícil Robin, y él era de las personas más tolerantes y abiertas del mundo. Puede que ese sea el motivo por el que no dudaron a la hora de formar equipo.

-Pues para arreglarla deberías dormir un millón de años, y ya llevas 30 de retraso.- siguió él.- Vete a la cama y échate. Te prepararé algo de comer e iré a avisarte.

Robin sonrió y le dio las gracias, entonces entró en la pequeña habitación. En ella había dos camas, no podían permitirse el lujo de tener cada uno su habitación, independientemente de su sexo, y menos en un piso tan pequeño y funcional. Aun así, ninguno se quejó.

La morena se deshizo de la toalla y la dejó tirada en el suelo, y luego se metió desnuda en su cama mientras se cubría con las varias capas de sábanas. Una vez dentro no tardó más de tres minutos en conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto, Franky estaba esmerándose en la cocina para prepararle a su compañera una buena comida, pero no podía dejar de sentirse inútil. Él también pensaba constantemente en la cantidad de gente que ahora misma estaba muriendo en la calle, sin nada que echarse a la boca y congelándose. Ellos siempre les ayudaban cuando podían, pero eso no garantizaba la seguridad de nadie, por eso aspiraban más alto; al rey. Con que el rey cambiase algunas de sus leyes e hiciera algunas modificaciones en la organización y el reparto de privilegios todo se solucionaría, pero no estaba por la labor, así que el único método que les quedaba era formas la organización de Los liberadores, con el objetivo final de destronar el rey y acabar con la monarquía, instaurando una república justa y con representantes comprometidos con los ciudadanos.

Fuera como fuese, ahora lo más útil que podía hacer Franky era cuidar de su compañera. Luego ya saldría a la calle a ayudar a la gente como fuese.

Pasaron largos minutos y tuvo la comida preparada; una caliente sopa, algo de pescado, una ligera ensalada y por último preparó café, para que se mantuviese caliente. Sabía que a Robin le encantaba el café ardiendo, así que nada más lo preparó, fue a su habitación a despertarla.

Cuando entró por la puerta no se sorprendió al comprobar que ella estaba desnuda, siempre lo hacía. Sus cuerpos no eran un misterio para el otro.

Franky se acercó a ella y la cogió suavemente del hombro, sacudiéndola con delicadeza.

-Ven ya a comer, anda.- dijo él.

Ella abrió los ojos tras estas palabras, su cara ahora parecía más relajada. Dormir esos minutos le había sentado de maravilla.

-Ya estaba despierta.- dijo ella enseguida.- Ahora saldré, muchas gracias.

Y le sonrió indicándole que saliera de la habitación. Cuando lo hizo, Robin se vistió con una sudadera gris y unos pantalones de chándal elásticos. No se puso zapatos, sólo unos gruesos calcetines.

Salió entonces y se sentó en la mesa a comer lo que le había preparado Franky, no sin antes dar un sorbo al café.

-No hay nadie que prepare el café como tú.- dijo saboreándolo.

Él entonces se sentó frente a ella y se rió, sin decir nada. Simplemente la veía comer.

Pasada una hora Robin terminó.

-Para lo poco que tenías has tardado siglos.- comentó Franky.

-Ya sabes que me tomo las cosas con calma.- contestó ella mientras se levantaba con los platos de la comida.

-Pues prepárate porque para la próxima te prepararé todo un banquete. No terminarás ni en cinco horas.-decía ahora él.- ¡Sólo mírate! Estás tan delgada que podría cortarte la cintura con un cuchillo de plástico.

-Cállate y vuelve al gimnasio a terminar lo que dejaste a medias, ¿te has visto? Tienes unas piernas de lo más enclenques en comparación con tu parte superior.-se burló ella.-Apuesto a que podría rompértelas sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Ambos rieron haciendo burla de ellos mismos mientras Robin limpiaba los platos y cubiertos de su comida. Cuando terminó anunció que iba a volver a la cama.

-Yo voy a salir. No te asustes si cuando te despiertes no estoy.- dijo Franky.

-Lo superaré.- dijo ella con sarcasmo.-Y por cierto, me gustan tus piernas de niñita.- dijo entrando en su habitación mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Llegó el mediodía y ni las nubes y el penetrante frío de enero eclipsaron el sol. Seguía siendo un bonito día, y el príncipe Zoro seguía recorriendo la calle, en busca de la ladrona que ayudaba a los más desfavorecidos. No sabía cómo la encontraría ni qué le diría cuando estuviera frente a ella, si es que llegaba a ese punto.

Decidió ir al centro de la ciudad, y lo hizo sin demasiadas dificultades. La gente no lo reconocía, y eso le aliviaba muchísimo. Los ciudadanos sólo vieron al príncipe a los pocos años de nacer, mientras tenía lugar el funeral de su madre, la reina. Se hizo público y los medios cubrieron el triste evento. Sólo entonces Zoro había permitido que la gente conociese su rostro. Por todo lo demás, siempre había evitado los actos oficiales y conmemorativos que a su padre tanto le gustaba celebrar.

Temía el día en el que su padre quedase incapacitado para ejercer de rey y le tocase reinar a él, y evitando aparecer como príncipe públicamente mantenía cierto alivio dentro de él, pero sabía en el fondo que era inútil. Terminaría siendo el líder del desastroso país que le iba a dejar su padre.

"Ya llegará, pero de momento soy libre" pensó.

Cuando cayó la tarde la plaza central de la ciudad estaba vaciándose, y sólo iban quedando los vagabundos de toda clase. A Zoro le recordó a La noche de los muertos vivientes; en cuanto cae la noche los zombis salen a comerse los cerebros de los ciudadanos despistados.

El príncipe dejó de pensar en tonterías cuando una profunda tristeza le invadió al ver cómo la gente sin hogar, prevista de viejas ropas que no iban a protegerlos del frío, se acomodaban en los rincones más oscuros de la plaza y los callejones cercanos. Algunos buscaban entre los restos del suelo algo que llevarse a la boca, otros en cambio se resignaban a quedarse parados, esperando a que la muerte viniese a por ellos.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, la plaza se vació y sólo quedaron éstos, pero no por mucho tiempo. De un callejón llegaban unos chavales con sus ruidosas motos, que las dejaron aparcadas en medio de la plaza.

Sin preocuparse si había o no alguien, se acercaron a un grupo de vagabundos que permanecían juntos para mantenerse calientes. Entonces empezaron a escucharse golpes secos: estaban pateando a la pobre gente que se encontraba refugiada en el suelo, cubriéndose con los brazos como podían.

-No os atreváis a poneros por aquí, basura. A saber qué habéis hecho para terminar así.- decían mientras les seguían pateándolos.

Zoro no pudo mantenerse al margen por más tiempo y avanzó corriendo hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡Dejadles en paz!-gritaba mientras avanzaba.

Algunos de los jóvenes alborotadores se acercaron al peliverde y le cogieron por los brazos.

-¿Y tú qué quieres, guapito?-dijo el que parecía el líder, dejando de patear a los vagabundos.

-Esta gente no os ha hecho nada. Exijo que dejéis de…-pero Zoro no pudo terminar la frase, porque un puñetazo en el estómago lo paró.

-Tú no eres nadie para exigir nada, capullo.- dijo el líder.

Pero sin previo aviso una sacudida les inundó. Un gran cuerpo chocó contra todos ellos, con un placaje que les tiró al suelo.

-¿Os creéis muy valientes, imbéciles?-dijo Franky que acababa de llegar.

Y sin dejarles levantarse se posó encima de ellos y les propició una buena lluvia de puñetazos hasta dejarlos fuera de juego.

Los vándalos se levantaron a cuatro patas y fueron directos hacia sus motos, decididos a marcharse de ese lugar.

-¡Cuando nos volvamos a ver seguiremos!-gritó Franky.

Entonces se dirigió a Zoro, con un brazo cubriéndose el estómago, de pie junto a él. Lo había visto todo.

-Oye chaval, ¿estás bien?-preguntó entonces Franky.

-Sí…-dijo él-Gracias.

Y ambos avanzaron hacia donde estaba el pequeño grupo de personas a los que los vándalos habían empezado a incordiar. Estaban todos bien, y Zoro entonces sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo.

-Tomad, puede que esto…-pero algo le interrumpió.

Franky cogió el dinero de Zoro y se lo devolvió al bolsillo, negando con la cabeza.

-Un poco de dinero no va a ayudar a esta gente.-dijo.- Lo que necesitan es comida y algo de abrigo, dijo quitándose el suyo propio.

Zoro lo imitó, y con ambos cubrieron sus cuerpos.

Ellos por su parte se limitaban a agachar la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-Muy bien, y ahora la comida.-dijo Franky mirando con complicidad a Zoro.

Pero él no entendía.

Entonces Franky se dirigió con paso firme hasta la mejor tienda de la plaza y se paró ante la cristalera.

-Voy a solidarizarme con mi compañera.- dijo en tono de broma. Entonces pateó el cristal y se adentró rápidamente en el establecimiento.

Zoro entonces cayó en la cuenta. Ese sujeto era como la chica que él buscaba, se conocían y por lo visto pertenecían a algún grupo que se dedicaba a ayudar a los menos privilegiados. El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción, sin poder creer que quedase gente así.

Cuando Franky salió de la tienda, con sus fuertes brazos cargados de comida, fue corriendo hasta donde estaban los vagabundos y los cubrió con ella.

-Debemos irnos si no quieres problemas, chaval.- dijo él sin detener el paso.

Zoro le siguió y ambos empezaron a correr calle abajo.

-Seguro que te han grabado.- dijo él preocupado.

-Mientras no me cojan…-lo tranquilizó Franky.

Cuando pararon de correr, acabaron enfrente de un pequeño local, parecía un bar.

-Entremos, aquí estaremos a salvo, conozco este sitio.-dijo Franky mientras abría la puerta.- Te invito a un trago.

Una vez en la barra Franky pidió un par de refrescos de cola y Zoro una cerveza.

-Tienes buenas intenciones, ¿sabes?-dijo el Franky de repente.- Pero no conoces el método…

-Tú en cambio sí pareces conocerlo…

-No se lo digas a nadie, pero yo me dedico a esto.- confesó Franky.

-Si te escucha alguien de la Muralla o del palacio puedes verte en serios problemas…-le aconsejó Zoro en voz baja.

-Aquí no hay gente así, ya te lo he dicho. Conozco este lugar.

-Pero no me conoces a mí.- dijo el príncipe algo preocupado.

-Tú no eres como ellos. No lo serías ni en mil años, chaval.- dijo él riendo.

Zoro sonrió también.

-Quiero conocer más acerca de los tuyos.- dijo Zoro finalmente.

-No podemos dar información a gente ajena a nosotros, lo siento…

-Entonces me uniré a vosotros.- decidió Zoro.

-Tu entusiasmo me abruma, chaval, pero eso no es tan fácil… La incorporación de un nuevo miembro ha de ser aceptada por tres miembros oficiales.-explicó Franky.- Si fuera por mí sí entrarías, pero necesitas dos apoyos más. Además, has de saber defenderte.

-Soy un buen espadachín, me he formado en la esgrima desde que tengo memoria.- dijo Zoro desafiante. Iba a hacer cualquier cosa por conocer los ideales de ese grupo.

-¿Esgrima? Eso es nuevo, tienes suerte de haber recibido educación desde tan temprano…-empezó a decir Franky.

Zoro se asustó, no quería levantar sospecha alguna acerca de quién era y de dónde venía.

-Quiero unirme como sea.-repitió él.

-Te ayudaré, pero de momento bebamos y disfrutemos de la noche.

Para Franky disfrutar de la noche consistía en estar sentados en la barra diciéndose bromas y tonterías, riendo escandalosamente sin repara en quién podía espiar sus absurdas conversaciones. Zoro seguía a Franky en las conversaciones y también reía muy a menudo. En su vida había estado en una situación como esa.

Eran altas horas de la noche y alguien se paró detrás de ellos.

-Se te oye a kilómetros, estúpido.

Zoro y Franky dieron media vuelta y vieron quién les había interrumpido.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí, mi sexy arqueóloga?-dijo Franky riendo.

-No me llames así, y menos cuando haya gente cerca.- dijo Robin furiosa.-¿Y éste quién es?- dijo cuando reparó en la presencia de Zoro.

Zoro se quedó de piedra. Ahí estaba, la chica de la grabación de la noche anterior le estaba hablando y ahora no sabía qué decirle.

"No debería haber bebido tanto" pensó entonces.

-Él es mi nuevo amigo y sabe esgrima, quiere unirse a…-contestó Franky.

-Franky, no puedes ir repartiendo folletos para que cualquiera se una a nuestra causa.- dijo ella cerrando los ojos mientras se frotaba las sienes.

Entonces Zoro habló.

-No ha repartido nada. Él me ayudó cuando intentaba alejar a unos delincuentes de un grupo de gente sin techo.- dijo Zoro.

-¿Cuándo dices gente sin techo te refieres a los deshechos del rey? Evita los eufemismos y las formalidades.- dijo ella algo molesta.

De la mirada de Zoro y Robin brotaron chispas, y Franky se interpuso entre ellos.

-Ya vale, ya vale. Le he prometido a nuestro amigo que le ayudaría a ingresar. ¿Qué dices?-dijo Franky.

Para sorpresa de todos, Robin no se mostró desacuerdo.

-Como quieras, te ayudaré a unirte.- dijo ella mientras tendía su mano.

Zoro la agarró y la estrechó.

-El grandote se llama Franky, y yo Robin.- dijo mientras sacudía sus manos en un saludo que duró eternidades.

-Yo… yo me llamo…-pero Zoro no podía dar ninguna pista acerca de quién era realmente y se quedó con la mente en blanco.

-Señor espadachín.- concluyó Robin con una sonrisa.


	4. Se busca

A altas horas de la madrugada, Zoro, Robin y Franky caminaban cautelosamente por la calle.

-Que sigas a estas horas con nosotros significa que no tienes dónde pasar la noche, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Franky a Zoro.

-Esto… yo…-dijo él sin saber cómo seguir.

-Es evidente, Franky.-dijo Robin seria.

-¡Ven con nosotros, puedes quedarte en nuestro súper apartamento!- Zoro agradecía la amabilidad de Franky y asintió.

Robin por su parte no dijo nada, ni tampoco puso ninguna expresión en su rostro. Zoro observaba cómo le trataba con frialdad, pero no la culpaba, debía ser prudente y más en sus condiciones.

Minutos después, los tres entraron en un sencillo bloque de apartamentos, cogieron el ascensor y pulsaron el botón de la séptima planta.

Robin sacó su llavero y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-Venga, adentro.-dijo ella, haciendo pasar a los chicos.

Franky empujó a su nuevo amigo hacia dentro del piso, cogiéndolo de los brazos.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Zoro casi se puso a llorar. Tuvo que cubrirse con el antebrazo. A pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en el palacio, rodeado de lujos y comodidades, estar allí, entre esas cuatro paredes y unos escasos muebles le hacían sentir de lo más feliz.

-¡Sé que el piso es feo, pero no es para llorar, chaval!-dijo Franky.

-Os estoy muy agradecido, Franky… y también a Robin.- dijo el príncipe mirando ahora a la mujer, que dejaba su abrigo en una percha en la entrada.

Ella le sonrió artificialmente y se sentó en el sofá.

-Podéis quedaros en la habitación esta noche, no quisiera interrumpir vuestra noche de chicos.- dijo entonces, apoyando su mejilla contra su mano.

-No, no. Ustede… Vosotros debéis dormir en vuestra cama habitual. Yo puedo acomodarme donde sea.-dijo de repente Zoro.

-No me hagas repetirlo.-dijo Robin seria.- Me he pasado el día dentro de la cama, estoy cansada de estar ahí metida. Yo estaré aquí.

-¿El día entero en la cama? ¿Estás enferma?-preguntó Zoro.

-No tengo porqué darte mis razones.-respondió ella.

-Déjala, esto… ¡No sé todavía tu nombre!- dijo Franky de repente, sin haber reparado en ese detalle todavía.

-Ah claro, me llamo Jack.-improvisó Zoro.

-Preferiría Señor espadachín.- comentó Robin sin mirarles.

Zoro la miró desde atrás y rió.

-Como quieras.- dijo.- Puedes llamarme como quieras.

-Hmmm.- pronunció únicamente ella.

-Vamos Jack, te llevaré a nuestra suite real.- bromeó Franky, y volvió a conducir a Zoro hasta la habitación, que estaba puerta con puerta con el salón, donde estaba Robin.

El cuarto constaba de un pequeño armario y dos camas, separadas por un pequeño hueco de un metro aproximadamente. Franky entonces señaló la cama de la derecha.

-Esa es la cama de Robin, dormirás ahí.- le indicó Franky mientras se desvestía y se metía entre las sábanas.- Aquí no usamos pijama, así que no tenemos nada para prestarte, espero que no te incomode.

-No, está bien, tranquilo.- contestó modestamente Zoro mientras se desprendía de su ropa y sus zapatillas, quedando en ropa interior.

Entonces se arropó con las sábanas, proporcionándole un calor y una comodidad excelente. Aspiró por un instante y olió el aroma de unas flores, pero no había ninguna en la habitación.

Eran las sábanas, la cama de Robin tenía un agradable aroma floral. Intentó conciliar el sueño y tras unos minutos, mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de Franky, se durmió.

Se desveló no muchas horas después. Por las ventanas seguía entrando la oscuridad propia de la noche y su nuevo amigo dormía a pierna suelta. Por lo que parecía, Robin, la mujer que él había estado buscando estaba a poquísimos metros de él. No pudo evitar despojarse de las sábanas y salir de la cama. Tuvo el impulso de verla, entonces podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

Con unos cuidadosos pasos, el príncipe avanzó hasta abrir la puerta de la habitación y salió de esta.

Sus pies descalzos no hacían más que un leve ruido sordo sobre el suelo, y entonces vio el sofá en el que estaba Robin. El respaldo ocultaba su cuerpo, pero ella estaba ahí. Lo sabía.

Se acercó hasta el sofá y lo rodeó, pero lo que vio no fue a una chica durmienda.

Allí estaba Robin, pero seguía despierta ensimismada con un libro. Alzó la vista tras las páginas y vio a Zoro, todavía en ropa interior.

-Vas a destrozarte la vista, apenas hay luz para leer.- dijo entonces Zoro en voz baja.

Robin, tras escucharle se rió, y cerró su libro.

-Y tú vas a coger un resfriado, Señor espadachín.- dijo ella mientras no apartaba la vista del ejercitado cuerpo de Zoro.

-Soy de sangre caliente.- replicó él.- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-¿No puedes dormir?-contestó ella a su pregunta, pero no esperaba respuesta.- No creas que podrás encantarme tan rápido como a Franky.

-Entiendo que no confíes en mí.-dijo Zoro, para nada ofendido.-Sé por qué te has quedado todo el día en la cama, bueno, creo que lo sé.

Robin arqueó las cejas.

-Sorpréndeme.-dijo ella desafiante mientras daba palmadas contra el sofá, indicando a Zoro que se sentase a su lado.

Él obedeció y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas.

-Sé lo de anoche. Los niños, los guardias, el robo, las muertes…-dijo él de un tirón.

Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra sus manos.

-Por mi culpa esos niños murieron.-sentenció ella muy seria.

Zoro sin embargo prosiguió hablando lo que tenía pensado.

-En realidad quería unirme a vosotros, a ti, por lo que hiciste anoche. Te estaba buscando y por suerte te he encontrado.-dijo él mirándola fijamente, aunque ella no le respondía la mirada.

-Si ha salido en la prensa o en los medios, cosa de la que no soy consciente, debes saber que seguro que no todo lo que han contado es cierto.- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-No es eso, yo…-pero se detuvo ahí. Si revelaba quién era realmente iba a estropearlo todo.

Robin tampoco le dio la oportunidad de seguir explicándose porque estaba sumida en ella misma mientras los hombros no dejaban de temblarle.

-Esos niños… no puedo soportarlo. Ellos no eran culpables de nada, sólo han tenido la desdicha de nacer aquí y ahora, bajo el absurdo reinado del rey y la opresión de la Muralla.-dijo ella con rabia, sin dejar de llorar.

Zoro sin saber qué responder, rodeó a Robin por los hombros con su brazo, intentando reconfortarla.

-No es tu culpa.-dijo él apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.

Inconscientemente Robin pasó sus brazos por detrás del gran cuello de Zoro y dejó caer la frente en su pecho.

Cuando se tranquilizó se apartó de él, como si quemara.

-No vayas a pensar nada raro, Señor espadachín.- dijo ella.

-No estoy pensando nada raro, sólo intentaba animarte.- respondió Zoro sin soltarle los hombros.

-No te preocupes. Es sólo que a veces me siento agotada con tanta lucha contra los altos cargos, con muertes de niños inocentes, y ahora que conocen mi cara la situación no ha mejorado…

-Quiero ayudarte.- dijo Zoro firmemente.- ¿Te importa que me quede aquí lo que queda de noche?

-¿Por qué? Si vienes con la idea de que vamos a tener algo entre nosotros ya te la puedes quitar de la cabeza.- dijo ella cortante.-No se nos permite relacionarnos sentimentalmente con nadie por el momento, eso sólo nos puede traer debilidad.

-Lo dices como si estuvieses acostumbrada a dar esa excusa.-dijo él.

-Más de una vez se lo he tenido que recordar a Franky.- dijo mientras reía.- Él es un encanto y es con quien mejor me encuentro, pero no es el apropiado… Y aunque lo sea, sería imposible. Ya sabes, nuestras normas.

-Así que crees que todos los hombres van tras tuya, ¿eh?-siguió Zoro bromeando.

Ahí fue cuando a Robin le dio la risa y acercó su cara a la de Zoro, pasando la mano por su pecho. Sus respiraciones chocaban violentamente, estaban a escasos centímetros, Zoro tragó saliva y se lanzó a los labios de ella. Labios que apartó de inmediato, antes de que hicieran contacto alguno.

-Yo no me creo nada, Señor espadachín.- dijo alejándose más de él, y se levantó del sofá.-Si vas a quedarte despierto no te importará que vuelva a mi cama, ¿no?

Zoro no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Se había quedado inmóvil, esa mujer le hacía sacar otra cara nunca vista.

Cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, volvió en sí y se maldijo a él mismo.

-Esta mujer es peligrosa.

Zoro no pudo volver a dormir, pero permaneció echado en el sofá hasta que oyó ruido desde la habitación.

-¡Jack, buenos díaAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡¿Qué has hecho con Zoro?!- dijo Franky sorprendido mientras retiraba las sábanas de la cama en la que supuestamente iba a dormir Zoro.

-He acabado con él. Sabía demasiado, su cabeza está en el congelador.- decía Robin mientras estiraba los brazos, recién despertada.

Franky palideció y salió sin pensarlo de la habitación, en busca de su amigo. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá mientras reía, lo había escuchado todo.

-Buenos días Franky.- saludó él.

-¡Amigo mío!- dijo Franky mientras se abalanzaba encima del peliverde.- Con esa mujer nunca se sabe qué puede pasar, te lo digo enserio.

Robin entonces decidió levantarse de la cama, se echó una manta por encima de la la lencería y salió al salón.

-Si queréis os dejo intimidad, muchachotes.-dijo ella riendo, ya que Franky y Zoro estaban en ropa interior también, uno encima del otro.

Franky entonces se incorporó y se puso serio.

-No te acerques a Jack, no me fío de ti.

-Yo tampoco me fiaría de mí.- dijo Robin siguiéndole la corriente.

Franky, obviamente no conocía la conversación que habían mantenido horas atrás sus dos amigos, y ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de hacérselo saber.

-Id a daros una ducha y a vestiros, hoy hay una reunión.- anunció entonces Robin.- Jack nos podrá acompañar, si es que todavía quiere unirse.

-Me encantaría.- dijo Zoro contento.

Robin y Franky también sonrieron.

El príncipe no era consciente que no podría vivir eternamente en esa situación, tenía unas responsabilidades que atender y una pesada carga. Tampoco es que quisiera tenerlo en mente a todas horas. Ya se vería.

Por otra parte, en el palacio se respiraba un ambiente de tensión y desesperación.

-Mi hijo, el príncipe Zoro ha sido secuestrado. No me cabe ninguna duda.-anunciaba el rey sentado en su gran trono, a sus consejeros.-Ayer no acudió a la importante comida que teníamos organizada, ha dormido fuera de palacio… Esto no es normal.

-¿Qué tiene en mente, alteza?

-¿A qué se puede deber?

-¿Qué hacemos para solucionarlo?

Preguntaban los consejeros perdiendo los nervios.

-Estoy seguro de que ese grupo rebelde que nos planta cara tiene algo que ver. – decía el rey.- Estoy seguro. Saben que conocemos la identidad de uno de sus miembros, sumado a otro, contando otra grabación casi idéntica a la de la chica, con el mismo patrón. Como saben que los tenemos acorralados, han capturado a mi querido Zoro.

Los consejeros escuchaban las palabras del rey asintiendo. El rey continuó hablando:

-Que los medios se enteren, tenemos que encontrar a mi hijo y darle su merecido a esa gentuza.

Ese mismo día infinidad de avisos, carteles y periódicos salieron del mismo palacio con la orden de encontrar al príncipe Roronoa Zoro, con una fotografía actual de él. A continuación se explicaba la hipótesis del rey, y para finalizar se adjuntaban otras dos imágenes, la de los dos ladrones de los días anteriores. Los principales sospechosos.

En pocas horas toda la ciudad, y parte del exterior, iban a saber la identidad del príncipe, su estado y la orden de dar caza a los ladrones.

A Robin y a Franky.


	5. Escapad

-¿Por qué no te has puesto finalmente la ropa que te había prestado?-decía Franky.

-Esto… las camisas hawaianas no me quedan tan bien como a ti.-contestaba Zoro diciendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-No creo que sea eso… Te quedarían súper.- replicaba Franky mientras intentaba desvestir a Zoro.-Vamos, no te resistas.

-¡Franky, estoy bien así!- se quejaba el príncipe.

Entonces la voz de Robin se escuchó desde el salón.

-¿Os habéis perdido ahí dentro?-dijo cansada.

La puerta se abrió al instante, finalmente Zoro consiguió llevar su propia ropa; el mismo jersey y los mismos vaqueros desgastados.

Robin se acercó sin cambiar su expresión y le acomodó el cuello del jersey a Zoro, alisando unos pliegues.

-Venga, vámonos.- dijo entonces.

-Estoy un poco nervioso…-dijo Zoro mirándola.

-No te preocupes chaval, tienes lo que hay que tener para ser uno de Los liberadores.- aportó Franky desde la puerta.

Robin sólo asintió.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio…

-Capitana Tashigi, tengo un encargo especial para ti.- decía el superior de la chica.

-¿De qué se trata, señor?-contestó ella firme.

-Es una orden directa del rey.-empezó a explicar.- Prácticamente todo el reino va a estar informado del secuestro del príncipe, pero su majestad se quedaría más tranquilo si fueras tú a buscarlo personalmente.

Tashigi se alegró de recibir tal noticia. Poder buscar a Zoro, a su querido Zoro libremente y por ella misma la hacía feliz. Sólo de pensar con el reencuentro se emocionaba.

-Naturalmente dispondrás de tu escuadrón, ¿todo entendido?-confirmó él.

-Sí, definitivamente voy a encontrarle.-dijo ella firme.

Cuando Zoro y los demás salieron a la calle, había mucho más alboroto de lo habitual. Se escuchaban rumores y cuchicheos de todas las direcciones.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy?-dijo Franky.

Robin miraba a todos lados sin moverse de su posición, adentrarse en ese mar de gente podía ser peligroso, y más en su actual situación. Zoro en cambio sí se movió, quería ver lo que le pasaba a toda esa gente, hasta que de repente alguien lo señaló.

-¡El príncipe!-decía una señora con un cartel en la mano, sin dejar de temblar por los nervios.- ¡Lo he encontrado!

En el cartel podían verse tres fotografías: la primera era la de él mismo, el príncipe desaparecido, o mejor dicho, secuestrado por…

-No puede ser.- sólo pudo decir él.

En las fotos de a continuación aparecían Robin y Franky como principales sospechosos. ¿Quién podría tener la mente tan retorcida para que se le ocurra tal cosa?

Zoro sin perder un segundo más volvió al lado de sus nuevos amigos y les agarró de la mano, a ambos.

-Tenemos que irnos y ocultarnos, rápido.- dijo él apresurado.

Sin dudar ni un instante, Robin y Franky avanzaron rápidamente entre la multitud.

-Voy a adelantarme para abriros paso.-anunció Franky.-Nos veremos en la base.

Entonces soltó la mano que le había tendido Zoro y tal y como dijo, abrió el paso por donde pasaba.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- dijo Robin desorientada.

Zoro no contestó, únicamente apretó la mano de ella con fuerza para no perderla entre la multitud.

Tras unos minutos corriendo sin cesar y avanzando, llegaron a una calle apartada de la avenida principal. No había ni un alma, allí se encontrarían a salvo.

-¿Vas a decirme qué sucede?-decía Robin mientras tomaba aire, todavía de la mano de Zoro.

El príncipe no supo qué decirle en ese momento, teniéndola tan cerca y con tanto que revelar… Pero no era el momento, no podía decirle "Os he mentido, soy el príncipe y os van a ejecutar porque creen que me habéis secuestrado".

-Mmm… Hay carteles… unos carteles que… y fotos…-iba pensando Zoro poniéndose cada vez más tenso.- Robin, os están buscando a Frany y a ti, hay carteles con vuestras fotos…

-Supongo que antes o después esto iba a pasar, tendremos que ir con cuidado, pero anunciarnos con carteles es algo excesivo…-dijo ella sin perder la templanza.

-Es que sois sospechosos de… de haber capturado al príncipe.-dijo finalmente. Lo que no dijo era que el príncipe supuestamente secuestrado era él.

-¿Y para qué querríamos nosotros secuestrar al maldito príncipe ese? Sería inútil, nosotros no buscamos…

-Ya lo sé, Robin.- la cortó él.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Robin habló.

-Deberías irte, estás a tiempo.

-Que debería… ¿irme?-se sorprendió él.

-Hay veces que no vale la pena esto. Nosotros sólo intentamos ayudar a la gente que lo necesita realmente. No nos merecemos esto… Yo ya… no…-iba confesando Robin mientras le flojeaban las piernas.

Zoro la sostuvo antes de que llegase al suelo.

-Escúchame Robin. Yo quiero ser de ayuda para vuestra causa. Pase lo que pase no lo olvides nunca, pase lo que pase. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Jack, yo… Échate atrás ahora que puedes. Terminarán yendo tras tu cabeza también, esperarán la mínima oportunidad para inculparte por lo que sea.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.- la cortó Zoro.

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo. Nunca olvidaré que luchas por nuestra causa.-dijo ella.- Sin embargo, puedes ayudar a la gente de otra manera más legal, en serio.

-¡Maldita sea, no pienso dejarte sola en esto!

-No necesito que nadie se haga cargo de mí.

A Zoro empezó a temblarle el cuerpo y hundió la cabeza de Robin en su cuello.

-Suéltame, por favor.- decía impasible Robin, pero no tenía intención de apartarse del espadachín.- Creo que ya te dejé claro que yo no puedo…

-A mí eso me trae sin cuidado.- dijo él tan cerca de Robin que podían escucharse las vibraciones de la garganta al hablar.

-Es suficiente.- dijo ella, apartándose bruscamente del príncipe.- Si sigues con esto no entrarás jamás en Los liberadores, ya te hablé sobre esa norma.

-Entonces si no me uno…-dijo él algo confuso. Empezaba a dudar de si mismo y sus ideales… por una mujer.

-Cállate. No hagas que me arrepiente de darte mi apoyo para ingresar. Además, la norma se aplica tanto como si uno o los dos pertenecen al grupo.

Zoro no decía palabra sin dejar de travesarla con la mirada.

-Olvidemos esto y sigamos, ¿vale?-dijo ella más calmada.

-Sí, de acuerdo… lo siento.

Ella sólo sonrió y avanzó delante de Zoro, subiendo el ritmo de los pasos.

-Debemos faltar sólo nosotros.

El príncipe le siguió el paso sin abrir la boca, con la mirada clavada en sus pasos.

En ese mismo momento, en la misma ciudad, la capitana del escuadrón Tashigi seguía con su búsqueda, y se dirigía a los ciudadanos que se habían aglomerado en cierto punto.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó a un señor que cargaba una bolsa de papel.

-Parece que alguien ha encontrado al que aparece en el cartel, aunque no estoy seguro, yo acabo de llegar.-dijo este.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo ella inclinando la cabeza y siguiendo hacia adelante.

De pronto vio un corrillo que se había formado alrededor de una señora, que contaba dramáticamente algo. Tashigi se unió.

-Vi al príncipe Zoro con mis propios ojos, no era muy difícil diferenciarlo entre la multitud, pero antes de que pudiera salvarle, los dos secuestradores, los que aparecen en los carteles también, se lo llevaron y corrieron hacia esa dirección-concluyó ella señalando un callejón.

Esa señora sabía perfectamente que nadie se había llevado al príncipe, más bien fue él quien arrastró a esas dos personas, pero también sabía que si lo explicaba así estaría acusando al príncipe de traidor, y todo el peso de la corona caería sobre ella. Al fin y al cabo la conclusión era la misma, o eso pensaba ella.

Tashigi, una vez habiendo escuchando esto, reunió a los miembros de su escuadrón y les habló.

-Vamos a registrar a fondo cada esquina y cada puerta a partir de ese callejón-dijo señalando.- El príncipe está cerca.

Y tras estas palabras, los soldados avanzaron firmes, muy bien organizados.

Tashigi se había tomado esa búsqueda como algo muy personal, y es que para ella lo era. Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Zoro, y eso la obligaba a preocuparse por él, a pensar en su cara antes de dormirse, en ocupar sus sueños y en visualizar un futuro junto a él.

Sabía que la situación era complicada, ya que él era el príncipe. No había ninguna ley que hablase acerca de que él tuviese que casarse con una chica de la realeza, pero de todas formas veía su amor como algo inalcanzable… Aunque nada estaba escrito, de momento había conseguido ser de las personas más cercanas a Zoro. Eran buenos amigos y podían hablar de cualquier cosa, pero con pensar que todo eso podía acabar por culpa de esos secuestradores… Tashigi estaba decidida a darle su merecido y aprovechar mejor el tiempo con el príncipe una vez lo hayan rescatado. Porque iban a lograrlo.

Cuando regresó en sí, se sumó rápidamente a revisar cada casa y cada rincón también.

Robin ya había conducido a Zoro a su objetivo, con cuidado y precaución para que nadie hubiese notado su presencia. No se les había olvidado que minutos atrás les querían dar caza.

-Es aquí. ¿Preparado?-dijo ella.

Zoro asintió con firmeza. Entonces Robin abrió la puerta que les llevó a una sala con gente. No había mucha, ¿Los liberadores sólo contaban con esos pocos miembros?

La sala tenía pocos muebles, lo que la dejaba bastante espaciosa, y la gente se distribuía por toda ella mientras conversaba no muy ruidosamente.

-¡Por fin habéis llegado!-gritó Franky rompiendo la calma.- Yo acabo de llegar también.

Todos los presenten dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta. Robin le hizo un gesto a Zoro para que entrase, y así lo hizo.

Las miradas se acentuaron, al igual que las exclamaciones.

-Este es Jack, y quiere unirse a nuestra causa.- dijo Franky en voz alta.

La gente seguía murmurando, hasta que un hombre delgado y altísimo, con el pelo afro se les acercó. Llevaba algo en su mano.

-¿Qué sucede, Brook?-preguntó Robin desconcertada.

-Esto, no sé cómo decirlo, Robin-san…-dijo él acercándole lo que sujetaba en su mano. Un papel.

No, no era un papel, era un cartel de búsqueda y captura.

Tras unos segundos con la mirada fija en el contenido de ese cartel, Robin pudo articular palabra.

-No entiendo… qué significa… no entiendo… ¿Jack?

-¡Robin, todo esto tiene una explicación!-dijo cogiendo su hombro.

Franky lo miró sorprendido también, no sabía qué pensar.

-Franky, yo…-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su amigo.

De repente, de entre la multitud se alzó una voz.

-¡Capturadle!

-¡Sí! ¡Quería infiltrarse!

-¡Es un espía!

Todos se abalanzaron sobre Zoro mientras Robin seguía con la mirada en el cartel y Franky sólo podía pestañear.

Entre todos ataron y redujeron a Zoro.

-¿Qué pretendías?-preguntaron.

-Yo sólo quería unirme a vosotros.-contestó él.

-Eres el príncipe, y nos quieres destruir. Tú y toda la corte.

-Yo no decidí ser príncipe, pero sí que he decidido que quería unirme a vuestra causa.-dijo Zoro con frustración.- ¡Maldita sea, yo no puedo elegir eso, no podéis juzgarme en base a eso! ¿Acaso no sois vosotros los que ayudáis a la gente que vive en las calles por ese motivo? ¡Ellos no han podido elegir su vida!

-Tú eres basura en comparación con ellos, principito.-contestaron.

De repente, unas manos surgieron al lado de Zoro y se deshicieron de las cuerdas que le mantenían preso.

-¿Qué haces Robin?-dijo la multitud furiosa.

-Si actúa de manera incorrecta yo me haré responsable.-dijo sólo ella.

Ahora se dirigió hasta el príncipe.

-Por tu culpa nos tienen más en el punto de mira que nunca. Creen que Franky y yo te hemos secuestrado.

-No quería que tuvieseis problemas… Yo sólo quería unirme a vosotros.-se repitió Zoro.

-¿Pero por qué me mentiste?-dijo ahora ella llorando, con los dientes apretados.

-Robin…

-¡Deja de dirigirte a mí como si me conocieras!-estalló ella, y le dio una bofetada.

Zoro sólo se llevó la mano a la mejilla, pero por lo demás permanecía inmóvil.

-Odio las mentiras…-dijo mientras seguía llorando, apoyando su frente contra el pecho de Zoro, dando puñetazos en sus hombros.

-¿Qué haremos con él?-preguntó de repente alguien de la multitud.

-Ya ha visto demasiado. Ya que nos han acusado, que lo hagan con motivos. Matémosle.-dijo otro alguien.

Todos se sumaron a su propuesta con gritos y levantando el puño.

Antes de que pudieran mover un solo músculo, la puerta cayó de una patada.

-¡Es la Muralla!

Tashigi vio la escena que había ante sus ojos, y encontró a Zoro.

-¡Zoro!-dijo apartando a la gente hasta llegar hasta él. También apartó a Robin, aunque no reparó en su presencia. Lo abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo ella aliviada, acariciando su pelo. –Salgamos de aquí.


	6. Sacrificio

**Capítulo 6**

-Él no quiere ir con vosotros.- dijo una voz alzándose entre la gente. Era Franky.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Voy a hacer lo posible para que Jack haga lo que quiera hacer, aunque eso signifique enfrentarme a Los liberadores y a La muralla a la vez.-desafió.

-Franky, ¿qué estás diciendo?-dijeron sus compañeros.

-Digo que este chaval tiene lo que hay que tener para ser un liberador.

-¡Ya basta de trampas!-estalló Tashigi, agarrada a Zoro.- No vais a retener más a Zoro aquí, se vuelve a palacio.

Entonces una mano la agarró del brazo agresivamente.

-Deja que decida él.- era Robin, que había detenido a Tashigi ella misma.

La capitana no se asustó por la fría mirada de Robin.

-No vais a comerle más la cabeza.- dijo ella, y tras una señal, el escuadrón entero irrumpió en la sala, atacando a todo aquél que se les pusiera por delante.

Lo sucedido tras la invasión fue muy confuso y desordenado. Las tropas reales tomaron a los rebeldes por sorpresa, factor casi determinante. Se escucharon gritos, disparos y lamentos.

Entre el gran alboroto, Tashigi seguía agarrada a Zoro.

-Vámonos ya, Zoro.

-Parad…-susurraba él casi sin voz.- Por favor, no…

Tashigi estaba confundida tras ver la reacción del príncipe, ¿estaba ahí por voluntad propia? Todo apuntaba a que así era, pero no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente. Si Zoro seguía ese camino, su padre buscaría otro sucesor para el trono y renegaría de su propio hijo, convirtiéndose así en un enemigo de la corte, y por lo tanto, también de Tashigi.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y dio otra orden:

-Capturad a los de los carteles de "Se busca".

Y acto seguido, sin presentar ninguna dificultad, los subordinados de Tashigi atraparon a Robin y Franky, inmovilizándolos.

-Todo es por vuestra culpa.- decía furiosa.- Rezad todo lo que sepáis para cuando os lleve delante del rey.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Zoro volvió en sí, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Dejadles ahora mismo.- dijo con autoridad.- Inmediatamente.

Los soldados vacilaron, pero terminaron obedeciendo sus órdenes, después de todo era el príncipe.

-Zoro, ¿qué estás haciendo?-se enfadó Tashigi.

-No, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?- replicó él.- Estás diferente, no sé qué te pasa pero no me gusta nada.

Tashigi enrojeció de rabia, sabía que estaba actuando diferente porque los celos la habían cegado, pero aún así quería hacer que Robin y Franky pagaran por sus actos.

-No dejaré que los dejes al margen, han delinquido.- dijo ella.

-Yo responderé por ellos.- asumió él.-Ahora vamos a casa.

La cogió del brazo y la condujo por delante de todos hasta la puerta. Tras una señal, el resto de subordinados les imitaron y abandonaron el lugar.

-¡Jack! ¡No te vayas!-gritaba Franky.

-No es Jack, es Zoro.- le corrigió Robin, y ahora dirigiéndose a todos dijo.- Asumo la culpa de lo que acaba de pasar aquí, pero lo más importante ahora es movilizarnos y cambiar de lugar. Conocen demasiado acerca de nosotros.

Y tras sus palabras, todos los miembros de Los liberadores se pusieron en marcha a organizar cuanto antes el traslado.

-Oye Robin, yo también tengo la culpa.- le dijo Franky en privado.

-Eso ahora no importa, no te preocupes…

-¿Ya le echas de menos? Porque yo sí…-confesó él.- Quiero que vuelva.

-No podemos fiarnos de él, Franky. Nos ha engañado, a los dos, y yo…

-Pero realmente quería ayudarnos, es un buen hombre, de los que escasean.- afirmó Franky.

A Robin le dolía el pecho con sólo pensar en él. En cómo les había tenido que abandonar, sin despedirse, también asumiendo toda la responsabilidad de ella y su grupo rebelde. Realmente el rey iba a enfurecer, y estaba claro que todo era temporal y que no iban a estar a salvo demasiado tiempo, pero definitivamente iba a echarlo de menos.

-Ponte manos a la obra, Franky. Esta noche iremos a echar un vistazo por si alguien requiere nuestra ayuda.-concluyó ella.

Más tarde, en el salón del trono, se encontraban el rey, Zoro y más apartada en la puerta Tashigi.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres?-decía el rey marcando cada palabra que pronunciaba.- ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

Zoro no contestaba, sólo le miraba desafiante.

-De momento permanecerás en tu habitación encerrado hasta nuevo aviso. En cuento a tus nuevos amigos, por lo que me ha contado Tashigi, estabas muy en sintonía con ellos. Y eso es lo que más me avergüenza. Has protegido a unos sucios ladrones que alteran el orden público, especialmente el hombretón del pelo azul y su compañera, la asesina del demonio esa.

-No te consiento que hables así de ellos.- gruñó él.- No les conoces.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, el rey siguió.

-Hijo mío, ¿te estás escuchando?-decía el rey burlón, analizando la mirada de su hijo.- En el fondo, como soy muy comprensivo, sólo castigaré a la mujer, la de la primera noche. Con que sirva como ejemplo para el resto de su calaña me basta, y es evidente que sus crímenes son más graves que el del otro.

-¡No le pongas un dedo encima a Robin!- gritó Zoro desesperado. Sabía que su padre hablaba totalmente enserio.

-Veo que he tocado la herida.- dijo el rey satisfecho. -¿Por qué no debería hacerle nada tu amiguita? Responde algo con sentido y me lo pensaré.

-Robin es una buena persona que sólo ayuda a los demás, a los más necesitados, ella no busca matar a nadie. No sería justo…-no le salían más palabras de defensa, tenía que andar con pies de plomo.

-Menos mal, por un momento creía que ibas a decirme que ibas a pedirle la mano o alguna tontería así. Entonces os hubiera tenido que matar a ambos.- aunque esto último lo dijo con sarna, Zoro dudaba que estuviese bromeando.- Lo siento pero no me has convencido. Va a morir.

-¡No puedes… no puedes hacer eso!- gritó Zoro mientras iba a abalanzarse sobre su padre, que seguía impasible sobre su trono.

Tashigi llegó a tiempo y se interpuso entre él y el rey, frenando a Zoro como podía.

-Zoro, no lo empeores.- le susurraba.

-Veo que estás muy nervioso, será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación a pensar un rato, y a empezar a asumir las cosas…- finalizó el rey indicando a Tashigi que se lo llevara.

Varios guardias entraron y cargaron con el príncipe, que dejó su cuerpo muerto, sin dejar de mirar al suelo con los ojos de par en par.

Una vez en su habitación, los guardias dejaron a Zoro y a Tashigi solos.

-Zoro.- dijo ella.- Lo mejor es cortar ese problema de raíz, lo único que puede aportarte esa gente son problemas.

-No puedo creer que seas tú quien lo diga.- dijo Zoro entrando en cólera.- ¡Tashigi!

-¡Deja de actuar como un crío, eres el príncipe!

-Pues si ser príncipe significa esto…

Tashigi no le dejó terminar cuando le abrazó súbitamente.

-Ya basta Zoro.- decía mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.- Quedémonos aquí, los dos.

A Zoro le sorprendió la actitud de su amiga.

-Cuando esa mujer sea ejecutada todo habrá terminado, es como si te hubiera embrujado…- decía ella a la altura del cuello de Zoro, hundida en él.

El príncipe no dijo ni una palabra, sólo pudo quedarse estático y a la espera, pero definitivamente tendría que hacer algo para salvar a Robin.

La noche no tardó en caer, y Robin y Franky deambulaban por las calles más recónditas de la ciudad, como acordaron.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Franky.

Sin dejar de andar, ella respondió.

-Dejaré Los liberadores, es lo más sensato, yo no…

-No digas estupideces, ¿por qué deberías dejar el grupo?

-He causado demasiados problemas, y con lo de Zoro ya ha sido demasiado. Realmente me ha afectado más de lo que pensaba.

Robin se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, ¿realmente quería dejar Los liberadores porque se sentía la causante de todos los problemas, o era para ser libre de estar con quien ella quisiera? No pensaba reconocerlo nunca, pero había algo en Zoro que la atrajo irremediablemente. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, dejar el grupo no le garantizaba poder estar con él, ya que era el príncipe. Lo suyo era imposible.

La voz ronca de Franky la devolvió a la realidad.

-Entonces yo iré contigo.

-¿Tú quieres que estemos ambos fuera de Los liberadores? Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, sólo somos y seremos amigos.- dijo ella escéptica.

-Jajajaja, no seas tan engreída, Nico Robin. Me gustas mucho, ya lo sabes, pero es por principios. Sin ti el grupo será un desastre.- dijo él.

-No, será un desastre si no estás tú, Franky. Por favor, quédate. Hazlo por mí.

No hubo respuesta, y siguieron caminando lentamente. Proporcionaron a un par de vagabundos algo de comida y algo para abrigarse, pero no toda la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad. A altas horas de la madrugada, algunos guardias que patrullaban la ciudad se toparon con Robin y Franky.

-Mirad quién está aquí, los delincuentes ladrones…- dijeron.

-Maldita sea, vámonos de aquí- dijo Franky sorprendido.

El que parecía el capitán del escuadrón habló.

-Las órdenes más recientes de su majestad indican que debemos dejar de preocuparnos por el grandote del pelo azul.- una vez dicho esto, Franky se sintió aliviado.- En cambio, tenemos indicado capturar a la mujer, Nico Robin. El rey no ha especificado los motivos, pero tiene toda la pinta de ser una ejecución.- concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Franky y Robin se quedaron paralizados. Sabían que no les iban a dejar en paz tan fácilmente, pero tampoco que llegarían a tal extremo.

-Robin- susurró Franky- Huye de aquí inmediatamente.

-No podemos permitir que huya.- dijo el capitán, que les escuchó- Son órdenes de máxima prioridad, lo que significa que se nos está permitido hacer cualquier cosa.

-¡No podéis impedir que escape!- dijo Franky desesperado.

-Y vosotros no podréis impedir que acabemos con la vida de todo vagabundo que nos encontremos. Sería extremadamente fácil, así que Rabin, entrégate y evita un desastre. Por el bien común. ¿Tú no luchas por eso?

-No queda alternativa…- dijo finalmente Robin.- No huiré. ¡Os pararé los pies aquí mismo!

Franky la miró con una sonrisa.

-Así se habla. Cuenta conmigo, lucharé contigo hasta que no me quede aliento.

-Gracias por todo, Franky.- dijo ella agradecida, sabiendo que esta podría ser su última batalla.

El capitán del escuadrón miró a Robin con rabia, y luego con aceptación.

-Como queráis. Adelante.- dijo haciendo una señal con el brazo.

Una veintena de soldados se adelantaron hacia ellos. Empezaron disparando, haciando que Robin y Franky retrocedieran hacia una pared para cubrirse.

-_Cien fleurs. ¡Delphinarium!-_dijo Robin, haciendo que una cadena de numerosas manos avanzara por el suelo hasta llegar a los soldados. Las manos consiguieron inmovilizar a algunos de ellos, pero no a la mayoría.- Franky, ahora.

Y entonces Franky colocó su brazo a la altura del pecho y su pucho salió despedido ferozmente gracias a una cadena, noqueando a cuantos guardias pudo.

Los soldados dejaron las ramas de fuego y desenvainaron sus sables, avanzado hacia donde estaban los fugitivos. A Robin le costaba más defenderse a corta distancia, así que se limitaba a esquivar las estocadas y a dejar que Franky le dejara espacio para concentrarse y atacar ella también.

La batalla se iba desarrollando bien, Franky era la defensa, que golpeaba a todo aquel que se acercaba, protegiendo a Robin de los ataques inesperados, mientras ella florecía más manos atacantes, pero no contaron con algo. El capitán del escuadrón, que había desaparecido, apareció por detrás.

Robin advirtió su presencia no lo suficientemente rápido, y el capitán iba a travesarle el pecho con su espada, pero Franky estuvo rápido y la separó del filo, haciendo que el arma se hundiera en su estómago.

-Agh…- sólo dijo él mientras la sangre le salía por la boca.

El capitán retiró su espada del cuerpo de Franky y miró a Robin.

-¿Cuántas muertes innecesarias quieres causar, demonio? Entrégate sin resistencia o le corto el cuello a tu amigo.- dijo él.

Robin cayó arrodillada en el suelo, junto a Franky, mirando cómo tenía dificultades para respirar. Sin perder un segundo se quitó su camisa e hizo un torniquete para detener la hemorragia de su amigo.

-Oye mujer, ¿no me escuchas?- dijo el capitán furioso.

-Sí.- dijo ella, y cuando se aseguró que Franky dejaba de sangrar se levantó.- Vamos.

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin poder expresar nada con su rostro, se levantó y se puso delante del soldado. Éste apuntó con la punta de su espada a la espalda de Robin y la acercó, para asegurarse que no escapaba, pero Robin no iba a dejarse capturar tan fácilmente, ahora mismo tenía que cuidar de Franky, así que silenciosamente, hizo florecer dos manos en los brazos del capitán que la hostigaba y sin vacilar clavó su propia espada en su cuello.

-Sabía que eras una asesina, pero no que tuvieras esa sangre fría.- dijo una voz que le sonaba familiar.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo ella perdiendo los nervios.

La voz avanzó y dejó ver que era Tashigi, que avanzaba desenvainando su espada rápidamente dispuesta a acabar de una vez por todas con Robin.

-Detente Tashigi.- dijo otra voz que ambas reconocieron.

Era Zoro, que había seguido a la capitana hasta llegar ahí. Sabía las órdenes que les había dado su padre a todos los escuadrones, y esa era su oportunidad para encontrar a Robin.


	7. Abandono

-¡Zoro, esta mujer acaba de clavar una espada en el cuello de uno de los nuestros!- decía Tashigi.

-¿De los nuestros? No me pongas en el mismo grupo de los que antes habéis herido a Franky- dijo Zoro furioso mientras caminaba hacia Robin.

Entonces se quitó su abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de Robin, que iba medio desnuda por haber usado su camisa para tapar la herida de Franky.

-Príncipe Zoro…- decía Tashigi acentuando cada palabra.- Tenemos órdenes directas del rey para acabar con esa mujer que tanto te empeñas en defender, así que por mucho que digas que la dejemos en paz…

-Maldita sea Tashigi, ¡¿se puede saber qué te pasa?! No entiendo porqué estás tan empeñada en ir en mi contra, nunca ha sido así…- gritó Zoro, que inconscientemente tenía agarrada la mano de Robin.

Tashigi explotó.

-¡¿No ves que ella es la culpable de todo?! Te ha engatusado, y no puedo permitirlo.

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa.-dijo Robin fríamente.- Ahora déjate de estupideces y si tienes algo que decirle al hombre que amas díselo cuanto antes. Yo tengo que irme de aquí con Franky, no va a recuperarse solo.

Se soltó suavemente de la mano de Zoro y se dirigió a Franky que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Robin hizo florecer una decena de brazos que cargaron a su amigo.

-¡No te creas que escaparás tan fácilmente, zorra!- gritó Tashigi abalanzándose sobre ella con la espada en alto.

Pero no impactó en ella, porque chocó con la espada de Zoro.

-Robin, márchate rápido de aquí. Corre.-dijo él.

Robin asintió y se marchó con Franky lo más rápido que pudo, mientras agradecía la ayuda de Zoro en silencio. Curiosamente ya no se sentía enfadada con él ni nada parecido por haberles mentido con anterioridad. Había podido ver a través de él en varias ocasiones y ya no podía engañarse a ella misma, por muy resentida que estuviera con él. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Mientras tanto, Zoro seguía bloqueando las estocadas de Tashigi, que estaba ciega por la rabia.

-Tashigi, déjalo ya.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.- dijo sorprendido Zoro.

-Claro que tiene que ver. Estás ciego… Dime Zoro- dijo ella bajando su espada finalmente.- ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a esa mujer? Dime la verdad, no un alegato sin sentido como el que le diste a tu padre.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, el príncipe se dijo que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas.

-Escapé del castillo por primera vez para encontrar a Robin, porque quería unirme a su causa: ayudar a los que eran tratados con injusticia. La encontré finalmente y durante un tiempo fui uno de ellos, estaba muy feliz. Ella en ningún momento intentó engañarme ni embelesarme, como tú piensas, más bien fue todo lo contrario…- cuando dijo esto, Tashigi gruñó.- Es difícil no enamorarse de alguien como ella, ¿sabes?

En ese momento Tashigi se quedó de piedra.

-Entonces es cierto… pero no puede ser… tú….

-Yo ni siquiera sé qué piensa ella de todo esto, pero me da igual.

-¡No puede darte igual! Eres el príncipe, tienes que…- dijo Tashigi.

-Yo ya no soy nada.- sentenció él.- Hoy ha sido el último día en el que he estado en el castillo. Renuncio.

-Tu padre no te dejará renunciar tan fácilmente.-dijo Tashigi, exponiendo impedimentos que pasaban por su cabeza.

-¿No lo entiendes? No quiero el permiso de mi padre, simplemente me marcho. Se las tendrá que arreglar para buscar otro sucesor.

-No puedes hacerme esto… Zoro…

-No tenemos porque acabar con nuestra amistad, Tashigi, yo te tengo aprecio.- dijo él.

-Eres un idiota. Me he estado conteniendo todo este tiempo porque sabía que sería algo imposible. Tú tenías que casarte con alguna princesa, por eso yo me mantuve al margen contentándome en amarte en silencio. Y ahora me dices que renuncias a todo, por una mujer, que ni siquiera soy yo…

-Lo siento mucho, Tashigi… Pero ya he tomado una decisión.- y lanzándole una última mirada, dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡El rey sería capaz de movilizar a todo el reino para darte captura, sin importarle si terminas vivo o muerto!- gritó Tashigi.

Zoro sólo sonrió y siguió su camino, dejando atrás a la que fue su gran amiga, arrodillada en la calle sin saber hacia donde ir.

Unos minutos más tarde, Zoro dio con Robin arrastrando a Franky unas calles alejados de allí.

Zoro fue directamente a cargar con Franky para que Robin pudiera descansar.

-Has avanzado más de lo que pensaba teniendo en cuenta el peso de Franky.- dijo Zoro.

-No me subestimes, señor espadachín.- contestó ella mirándolo.- Me alegro que hayas vuelto.

-Yo me alegro que me dejes volver.- respondió Zoro.- Por cierto, ¿dónde vamos?

-Dejaremos al grandullón en la base de Los liberadores, si es que todavía no se han trasladado. El resto se lo dejaremos al doctor.

-Pareces preocupada…- notó Zoro.

-Voy a dejar la asociación, no me hace falta pertenecer a nada para ayudar a los más necesitados. Franky también quería abandonar, pero en este estado será mejor que siga en Los liberadores.

-¿Sin ti no se sentirá algo solo?- preguntó Zoro.

-Puede que un poco- admitió.- Pero también tiene muy buena relación con Brook, uno de los miembros más veteranos. Se las apañará bien.

Robin sabía perfectamente que Franky abandonaría el grupo en cuanto se recuperara, pero ya se vería qué iba a pasar. De momento los únicos que podían prestarle ayuda a un fugitivo como él eran Los liberadores. Robin lo dejaría en buenas manos y después desaparecería.

-Bueno, señor espadachín, ¿tú qué piensas hacer? ¿Volver a palacio cuando se te pase la rabieta?- dijo Robin con sarcasmo.

-También tengo que marcharme de aquí.- dijo él serio.- No voy a ser el príncipe de este lugar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencia hasta que llegaron a la base de Los liberadores, que por suerte para ellos seguían en el mismo lugar.

Cuando se aseguraron que el doctor iba a atender a Franky, Robin anunció que se marchaba.

-Vosotros de momento estáis a salvo, quieren mi cabeza, pero cuando se vuelvan a aburrir volverán tras vosotros, así que id con cuidado. Yo me tengo que ir.- decía ella.

La gente prestaba atención a sus palabras, pero también repararon en la presencia de Zoro. No se habían olvidado del incidente anterior por su culpa.

-Zoro también se marcha de aquí, tranquilos.- les dijo Robin.

-No era mi intención causaros problemas, lo lamento mucho.- se disculpó él.

Los miembros de la asociación asintieron, dando a entender que no tenía que preocuparse más por ello.

-Tened buen viaje. –dijeron como despedida.- Y cuidado…

Tras las despedidas, no del todo emotivas pero sí con respeto, Robin y Zoro abandonaron el lugar.

-¿Tú qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Robin.

-Ir contigo.- dijo él, extrañándose, ya que creía que era evidente.

-No puedes quedarte conmigo. Si nos relacionan creerán que te he secuestrado o embrujado a algo así. Debes dejarme sola.

-Tú no quieres eso.- dijo él.

-Tú no sabes qué es lo que quiero.

-Ahora que ya no perteneces a ningún grupo…- empezó a decir Zoro mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-No te acerques más, te lo advierto.- pero no sonaba demasiado convincente.

Zoro llegó hasta ella y la abrazó mientras acariciaba su melena.

Ella estaba rígida, con la cabeza recostada encima del hombro de él.

-Es peligroso estar conmigo…- decía ella.

-Deja que la gente elija los peligros que desean correr. Irte solo, estando en orden de arresto también es peligroso.- dijo él susurrando.- Voy a quedarme contigo.

Y entonces Zoro cogió a Robin por los hombros y la apartó ligeramente de él. La miró a la cara, que estaba a punto de quebrarse por las lágrimas. Su boca también temblaba, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener el llanto.

-No llores.- dijo él.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- respondió. -Déjame ir ya.

-¡No seas cabezota, Robin! Iré contigo.- dijo mientras la zarandeaba de los hombros.

Y sin esperarlo, Zoro acercó con rapidez los labios a los de Robin, que no tardaron en corresponder al beso con ansia.

Ahora sus brazos se arropaban mutuamente y sus bocas no dejaban de moverse. Cuando también sus lenguas entraron en contacto, una chispa les electrizó a ambos y sus corazones pronto empezaron a palpitar desmesuradamente.

Les faltaba aire, y cuando se separaron para respirar se miraron a los ojos. Los dos tenían las mejillas encendidas.

Sin dejar de mirarse y sin emitir palabra alguna, Robin cogió a Zoro de las manos y lo condujo rápidamente a su apartamento, que no estaba lejos de allí.

-La última vez que estuvimos aquí te negaste por completo.- observó Zoro.

-La última vez que estuvimos aquí te hacías llamar Jack y no me fiaba nada de ti.- respondió ella.

-¿Y ahora confías en mí?

-Se podría decir que no desconfío tanto como antes.

Y dejaron la charla para otro momento, porque les urgió la necesidad de volver a juntar sus labios con ferocidad.

Era la primera vez que Zoro estaba en una situación así, era un completo inexperto, pero se desenvolvía guiado por sus impulsos, a lo que Robin parecía corresponderle bien.

Empezó a desnudarla, empezando por la cazadora que él mismo le había dejado hace un rato y terminando con su ropa interior, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda frente a él.

Robin no parecía incómoda ni se sentía vulnerable estando así, mientras se rendía a Zoro. Él por su parte la besaba por todo su cuerpo, profundizando en unas zonas más que en otras, y acariciaba sus grandes pechos con suavidad, pellizcando ocasionalmente sus pezones. Cuando lo hacía, ella no podía evitar apretar los labios y emitir un ligero gruñido.

Ahora Robin cogió a Zoro del cuello y lo condujo a su cama. Ahí ya había estado él con anterioridad, pero la compañía era completamente distinta.

Robin empujó a Zoro sobre la cama tan fuerte como pudo, y se sentó encima de su cadera, mientras sin dejar de moverse, besaba su cuello.

No tardó en abrirle la camisa con rapidez pero con precisión, y el su fuerte pecho también se sumo a las caricias y besos de ella. Luego Robin se apartó de encima de él y le quitó los pantalones de un tirón, hasta dejarle desnudo.

Entonces volvió a sentarse encima de él, estando ahora sus sexualidades superficialmente en contacto. Se sintió una excitante humedad, y Zoro condujo su mano hacia la sexualidad de Robin. Ella le imitó y cogió el erecto pene de él con fuerza.

No dejaban de gemir y jadear, sintiendo sus cuerpos más pesados conforme avanzaba el tiempo y sus movimientos. Finalmente Zoro se colocó encima de Robin e se introdujo dentro de ella. Se sentía apretado, y empezó a hacer un movimiento constante de vaivén. Ella le correspondía apretándose contra su cadera y arañando su espalda. Los gemidos subieron el volumen y los movimientos se volvieron más bruscos y acelerados, hasta que ambos llegaron a la cumbre del clímax.

Zoro descargó dentro de ella mientras dejaba caer su frente sobre los pechos de Robin. Ella también estaba exausta, e intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad.

Acarició la cabeza de Zoro con cariño, este se incorporó un poco y la besó con suavidad. Entonces Zoro salió del interior de Robin y volvió a recostarse sobre ella.

-Mañana tenemos que movernos, no podemos seguir aquí.- dijo Robin, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi compañía?- dijo Zoro contento.

-Sólo si me prometes que todas las noches van a ser así.

A lo que Zoro sonrió y rodeó a Robin con sus fuertes brazos.

El orgullo de los dos era demasiado fuerte para dejar que las palabras dieran forma a lo que pensaban, pero eso estaba bien para ellos. No era necesario decir ni confirmar el amor que sentían uno por el otro.


	8. Arrastre hacia la oscuridad

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falta para que amanezca?

-No lo sé, he perdido la noción del tiempo por tu culpa, señor Espadachín.

Zoro y Robin seguían en la cama sin dormir, dándose cariño y caricias hasta que el sol les parase. Ambos sabían que debían abandonar la ciudad lo más rápido posible, pero posponían su fuga para cuando amaneciera.

Tras alcanzar el clímax, una vez más, Robin le preguntó a Zoro:

-¿No estás agotado?- decía mientras cogía tanto aire como podía.

-En absoluto, podría estar así toda la noche.- desafió él.

-Vaya, sí que tienes aguante…

Y volvió a abrazarle al cuello mientras se sentaba encima de él entre profundas respiraciones y gemidos.

Pasaron varias horas y el sol empezó a asomarse por el horizonte.

Robin dio un último beso a Zoro antes de levantarse de la cama y se puso el jersey de este. Entonces salió hacia la cocina.

-Prepararé café.- dijo ella.

Zoro se tendió de brazos abiertos en la cama mientras cogía aire. Estaba muy agradecido de haber encontrado a Robin y haberlo dejado todo. Obviamente también se sentía entusiasmado por poder dedicarse de lleno a ayudar a la gente necesitada.

Iba a permanecer en la cama hasta que llegara Robin, pero los minutos pasaron y ella no aparecía, entonces, preocupado, se decidió por levantarse y comprobar que nada malo había sucedido. Se puso sus pantalones y salió de la habitación.

Y allí estaba Robin, su maravillosa Robin con su jersey. No le quedaba demasiado largo, ya que ella era muy alta, pero dentro hubieran cabido tres como ella. Aún así, estaba preciosa a los ojos de Zoro.

Estaba sentada, tomando una taza de café mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra el dorso de su mano.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en salir?- dijo ella.

-Creía que vendrías tú…- respondió Zoro.

Robin sonrió.

-Ya no estás en palacio, así que si quieres el café que yo he preparado, por lo menos ten la decencia de venir a por él.

-Yo no esperaba que… ¡Yo no estaba esperando a que me lo llevases a la cama ni nada así!- decía Zoro excusándose, pero se dio cuenta de que puede que si lo esperaba, ya que no se había movido de allí.

Se resignó y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Robin. Entonces tomó una taza y echó el café en ella.

Robin, que en absoluto se había molestado con él, alargó su brazo y tomó la mano de Zoro.

-Tú por lo menos podrías devolverme el jersey, empiezo a tener frío.- protestó Zoro mientras jugueteaba con la mano que le había tendido Robin.

-Creo que no lo haré.- contestó ella.- Me gusta más verte así, además… Creía que tenías mucho aguante.

Y tras una sonrisa, soltó su mano y se levantó a dejar la taza vacía en la cocina. Luego regresó a la habitación y salió tras varios minutos, vestida con un conjunto de camisa y pantalón morados, con el cuello a manchas que recordaban las de un leopardo, y un sombrero de cowboy, morado también.

-Prepárate para salir ya.- le dijo a Zoro entonces, regresándole su jersey.

Él se lo puso mientras aspiraba el reciente aroma a flores que se había impregnado en su prenda.

-¿Listo?

Zor asintió y se puso frente a Robin.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- preguntó él, serio.

-No lo sé, aunque eso poco importa…

-Escúchame, no quiero que pongas en peligro tu vida.- dijo Zoro.

-Eso que me pides es imposible, además, sé cuidarme, ya lo has visto.

-Lo que he visto es que has estado en serios problemas más de una vez, y si yo no hubiera estado…

-No te equivoques, Zoro. Si yo he estado en aprietos es por haberme contenido. No quería matar a tu amiga. Así que se podría decir que si hubiera muerto hubiese sido culpa tuya.- dijo ella tocando la punta de la nariz de Zoro con su dedo.

Él pensó que puede que ella tuviera razón y que realmente podría enfadarse, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando ella le dio un beso de lo más profundo.

Él la correspondió, casi sin pensarlo.

-Estaremos bien.- dijo Robin.

-Bueno, pero no te separes de mí por nada, pase lo que pase.

- Eso…- empezó a decir Robin cabizbaja, pero algo la interrumpió.

Se oía mucho ruido de la calle, así que se asomaron por la ventana.

Por el medio de la calle se paseaba un grupo de mensajeros reales, con trompetas y escoltas. Todo apuntaba que era un anuncio importante del rey. Zoro y Robin se temieron lo peor.

"Atención a todos los ciudadanos, el rey se ha puesto repentinamente muy enfermo y le queda poco tiempo de vida". Decía el anunciante con un tono solemne.

Robin cogió de la mano a Zoro. Sabía que su mayor enemigo era el rey, en todo momento, pero tampoco dejaba de ser el padre de Zoro.

"Así que os ha pedido a vosotros, sus queridos súbditos, que hagáis cumplir su última voluntad: traerle la cabeza de Nico Robin, la fugitiva que tantas veces ha desafiado a la corona. Su majestad no quiere dejar este mundo sin antes limpiar cuantas más manchas mejor. Ella es una amenaza peligrosa, repito, es peligrosa, así que tomad los medios convenientes para no defraudar a vuestro dedicado rey."

El mensajero continuó su camino, con su anuncio, para difundirlo por todos los rincones de la ciudad.

Zoro y Robin se miraron con tristeza, y tras unos instantes de silencio, Zoro habló.

-Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

Robin no decía ni una palabra, ni tampoco se movía. Al final habló.

-Te quiero. ¿Tú me quieres?

-¡Pues claro que te quiero!- contestó él casi indignado. Y tanto que la quería, en la vida había estado tan enamorado como lo estaba ahora.

-Entonces podrás perdonarme.

Y al instante, Robin hizo florecer una docena de brazos que empujaron bruscamente a Zoro contra la pared, haciendo que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayese inconsciente en el acto.

Robin se empezó a odiar en el mismo momento que hirió a Zoro, pero más se iba a odiar si lo arrastraba a su mundo: un lugar donde no podía establecerse, eternamente buscada y perseguida, con el peligro acechando sin descanso.

Zoro no conocía esa faceta de la vida, y no iba a ser ella quien se la mostrara.

Robin cogió un papel y escribió:

"No me busques"

Era una despedida odiosa, si es que se le podía considerar despedida. Nada más dejar la nota sobre la palma de su inconsciente mano, salió por la puerta rápidamente.

Mientras recorría las calles por la parte más recóndita, pensaba en qué podría hacer. Escapar de una la ciudad no iba a ser fácil, y menos con el anuncio tan reciente que incitaba a la gente a que acabara con ella nada más verla.

-Estoy cansada de luchar…- se dijo en voz baja.- Y de hacer que otros tengan que luchar por mi culpa. Ya he puesto en peligro a Los liberadores, a Franky, y ahora a Zoro.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, el rey seguía en su trono con un aire despreocupado.

-Majestad, creo que todo está siendo muy precipitado.- decía Tashigi agachando la cabeza.

-Tonterías. Haré lo que sea para eliminar a esa zorra y para que mi hijo vuelva donde le corresponde.

-¿Hasta engañar a sus súbditos con lo que se está muriendo?

-Incluso eso. No hay nada más fuerte que el orgullo de un rey, Tashigi. Además, no me vengas ahora con esas. Estás deseando que Zoro vuelva.

-Naturalmente que quiero que regrese. No es alguien que debe llevar la vida de un delincuente, ha sido educado para ser rey…

-Así es, y no te desesperances, porque necesitará una reina de confianza… Así que haz todo lo que esté en tus manos para ayudarme.- dijo el rey, sugerente.

Tashigi sabía que el rey había dicho entre líneas que si lograba satisfacer sus deseos, sería la mujer que se casaría con Zoro.

Había soñado incontables veces con ello. El amor que sentía hacia el príncipe era puro y sincero, pero su confianza había empezado a desmoronarse desde que había visto a Zoro ayudando a Robin. Lo que el rey quería ciertamente iba a beneficiarla, pero no se sentía a gusto con sus métodos.

Aun así, sabía que si Zoro conseguía ser rey, no sería como su padre. Él era un hombre justo y luchador, que velaría por su gente sin descanso.

"Es por el bien de todos" se convenció Tashigi, y emprendió la búsqueda.

Zoro seguía inconsciente cuando Franky abrió la puerta del apartamento con energía.

-¡Robin, Zoro, ya estoy aquí!- anunció.

Al ver al peliverde en el suelo se asustó y empezó a zarandearlo.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¡Levanta!

Zoro, tras unos instantes, abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a la frente. Le dolía la cabeza y detectó que había salido un poco de sangre de la parte posterior de esta.

-Zoro, espabila.- dijo Franky perdiendo la paciencia.

-Robin… ¿Robin me ha atacado?- se preguntó.

Y entonces vio el papel que sujetaba.

"No me busques"

-Franky, Robin va a hacer una locura. No sé cuál, pero estoy seguro. Íbamos a escapar, de repente oímos el anuncio…

-Oh sí, yo también lo he escuchado. Es horrible.- se compadeció Franky.- Robin actúa así muchas veces, es como el humo, no se le puede coger o contener.

-¿Qué crees que habrá hecho? ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede haber ido?- dijo Zoro impaciente.

-Nadie puede saber eso, amigo. Ya regresará…

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!?- estalló Zoro.

-No estoy tranquilo, pero confía en que ella sabrá cuidarse.

-Yo voy a buscarla. Tú deberías quedarte aquí y terminar de recuperarte de la herida.

-Esa herida no es nada. Yo también estoy preocupado por ella, así que vamos a pensar en algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Zoro asintió, algo más calmado y agradeció la ayuda de Franky, pero no podía evitar estar calentándose la cabeza por no predecir ni uno de los movimientos de Robin.

"Le he dicho que la quiero y ni siquiera la conozco…" pensó. "Pero lo que sí sé es que esta vez está realmente en peligro, y es capaz de hacer cualquier locura."


	9. Encontrarás amigos en el vasto mar

"¿Por qué huyes?

-No estoy huyendo.

Entonces, ¿a dónde te diriges?

-Al lugar donde pueda terminar con esto de una vez.

Tal lugar no existe por el momento.

-Existirá después de que yo vaya.

Entonces has decidido morir.

-Eso es.

¿Por qué?

-Si están removiendo cielo y tierra para encontrarme lo único que hago es causar problemas a la gente que se acerca a mí.

¿No crees que sea cuestión de tiempo?

-Jamás se cansarán hasta ver mi cabeza sobre una pica.

¿Y qué hay de la gente que te quiere?

-Será un alivio para ellos el deshacerse de mí. Que vuelvan a sus vidas.

No estás siendo honesta contigo misma.

-Ya lo he decidido.

Todavía puedes dar media vuelta."

Tras su conflicto interior, Robin se detuvo en seco. Estaba a escasos metros del palacio para entregarse por voluntad propia. Si iba a morir, lo haría con dignidad.

En otras circunstancias hubiera seguido escapando y escondiéndose indefinidamente, pero ahora no podía hacer tal cosa. No podía arrastrar a Zoro a tal cosa.

Sabía que él la iba a seguir a donde fuera, hasta que se hartara de la situación y abandonase o hasta que se deshiciesen de él por su culpa.

"¿Qué me pasa? Ya lo había decidido…"

Por el momento se retiró a un callejón oscuro que había al lado, necesitaba sentarse y tomar aire. Y sobretodo estar segura de lo que iba a hacer."

Por otra parte, Zoro y Franky empezaron a moverse, y sin saber por dónde empezar, recurrieron a la ayuda de Los liberadores, una vez más.

-No podemos ayudaros más.- dijeron.

No escucharon ni una réplica más. Su trabajo no era el de niñeras, ellos se ocupaban de ayudar a los desfavorecidos que dormían en las calles.

-No hay nada que hacer con ellos, Zoro…- dijo Franky.

-De todas formas no nos daremos por vencido.- dijo él.

-Disculpad…- intervino alguien.

-Oh Brook, ¿qué sucede?- advirtió Franky.

Brook era un miembro de Los liberadores un tanto peculiar, porque era un esqueleto, aunque no sorprendía a nadie. En esos tiempos te podías encontrar lo que sea.

-Voy a ayudaros a encontrar a Robin-san.- dijo.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- se sorprendió Zoro, muy contento.

-Así es. Robin-san es un ejemplo a seguir, y ella lo haría por cualquiera de nosotros.- afirmó Brook.

-¿Pero no te echarán la bronca por esto?- dijo Zoro.

-En absoluto. Actuamos independientemente, chaval.-repuso Franky.- Creí que ya lo sabías. Aquí nadie nos prohíbe nada.

-Es cierto…-se acordó Zoro.

Ahora los tres se pararon a pensar dónde podría haber huido Robin, pero estaban perdidos. Nadie la conocía lo suficientemente como para meterse en su piel, así era ella: un misterio.

Además, el ver carteles de ella colgados por todas las malditas paredes y muros de toda la ciudad les ponía nerviosos. Podían capturarla en cualquier momento, iban a contrarreloj. Y si había escapado de la ciudad, en los alrededores estaría en la misma situación, ya que al ser la voluntad última del rey, se difundiría por todo el reino.

"Ya has decidido qué harás.

-Ya lo tenía decidido.

Así que finalmente vas a acabar con todo.

-Sí. Ya nada me detendrá.

El rey armará un espectáculo contigo.

-Si se le ocurre hacer eso me tragaré la lengua.

No hay lugar para la esperanza, ¿eh?

-En este mundo no hay esperanza para nadie que no nace con ella.

Estás actuando egoístamente.

-¿Egoístamente?

Vas a morir porque quieres poner a salvo a Zoro, pero si mueres la gente dejará de recibir tu constante ayuda.

-Esa gente también podría verse implicada. La noche en la que comenzó todo murieron dos niños inocentes.

Estás poniendo excusas.

-No es así.

¿Y qué piensas? Puede que estos sean tus últimos pensamientos antes de morir.

-Eso espero.

¿Y bien?

-No tengo nada que pensar o que decir. He sido afortunada.

Eres la única que se sentiría afortunada en una situación así.

-Tengo la libertad de cómo morir, algo que no todo el mundo tiene.

¿Solo has sido afortunada por eso?

-Zoro me ha hecho sentir afortunada también.

…

-¿Quién me lo hubiera dicho? Espero que nos encontremos en otra vida y podamos estar juntos. Vivir en una isla desierta, solo con él, me haría tan feliz.

¿Formar una familia?

-Eso ni se me ocurre, porque es imposible tal y como estamos.

Buena suerte"

Robin entró a palacio totalmente desprotegida. Iba a entregarse sin oponer resistencia, así que iba tranquilamente, con cuatro guardias rodeándola.

En menos de dos minutos llegaron ante el rey.

-No me lo puedo creer.- decía con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Robin no se molestó ni en mirarle.

-¿Quién ha sido el afortunado de capturarte, mujer?

Robin no respondió. Un guardia habló por ella.

-Nico Robin ha venido por su cuenta, por propia voluntad.

-Vale, podéis retiraros, esta zorra no se atreverá a tocarme un pelo.- anunció el rey a la escolta, que se retiró a sus órdenes.

-Ahora dime la verdad. ¿A qué has venido?

-He venido a terminar con esta absurdez. Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora.

-¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio?

Robin tampoco contestó a eso.

-¿Y mi hijo qué tal está?- dijo malicioso el rey.

Robin reaccionó ante esto, tal y como el rey había previsto.

-¡¿Qué quieres conseguir con todo esto?!

-La pregunta es ¿qué quieres de mi hijo? Crees que no se ve a la legua porqué has venido. No quieres que Zoro sufra por esto, así que has escapado y aquí estás. Además, eso de decir que me estaba muriendo fue una idea excelente, debería utilizarla más a menudo.

-No entiendo cómo alguien como tú puede ser el padre de Zoro.

-Ahí estamos de acuerdo. Es demasiado blando para ser rey, pero cuando oiga que te capturamos intentando terminar con la vida de su pobre padre moribundo se endurecerá.

-Qué poco conoces a Zoro…

El rey se molestó ante esto.

-¡Guardias!- llamó.

Cuando entraron, el rey ardía de furia.

-Esta mujer se ha atrevido a herirme.- dijo.

Y al instante los guardias aporrearon a Robin hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Cuando empezaron a ver sangre se detuvieron.

-Encerradla ahora mismo y anunciad a todos los habitantes del reino que dentro de tres días ejecutaremos a esta delincuente delante de todos.

-Sí, majestad, ahora mismo.

Robin se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, pero lo que más la hería era que el rey la había humillado, y más que lo iba a hacer.

-No os olvidéis de encadenarla milímetro a milímetro.- ordenó el rey.

Los guardias asintieron y levantaron a Robin por los brazos, llevándosela de ahí a rastras.

El anuncio no tardó en escucharse por toda la capital, y por todo el reino al instante.

Zoro se quedó frío cuando lo oyó. Aunque no le sorprendió del todo, en el fondo temía que Robin hiciese algo así. Franky y Brook tampoco se sorprendieron en exceso.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Brook.

-No lo sé...-dijo Franky.

Zoro no hablaba. Si quería rescatarla tendría que volver a palacio y suplicar por la vida de Robin, aunque acabaría siendo en vano. Su padre no iba a perdonarle la vida solo porque su hijo se lo pidiera.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Evidentemente estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su libertad y volver con la cabeza agachada a palacio, y asumir más tarde el cargo de rey. Seguramente terminaría casándose con Tashigi y lucharía contra todo aquel que se opusiese a la corona…

No. Definitivamente no iba a aceptar ese modo de vida. Robin no se había entregado para que él hiciera eso, había decidido morir por su bien, y no iba a desperdiciar el peligro que ella estaba dispuesta a correr, y que de hecho corría en esos momentos.

-No sé qué podemos hacer.- dijo él finalmente, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos. Estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Siento decir esto, sabiendo que se trata de tu padre, Zoro, pero lo único que podemos hacer es entrar por la fuerza a palacio, encontrar a Robin y llevárnosla de allí.- dijo Franky.

-¿Eso no sería muy temerario…?- dijo Brook.- Solo somos tres.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer.- sentenció Zoro.

"No creo que quererla como lo hago me vaya a dar la fuerza necesaria para salvarla sin ningún inconveniente, pero estaría dispuesto a dejarme la vida allí si eso la hace libre" pensó Zoro.

-Además… aunque la podamos rescatar, no descansará hasta verla muerta.- dijo Franky.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que… debemos eliminar al rey?- dijo Brook.

-Eso mismo.- respondió Zoro.- Por muy padre mío que sea, no podemos dejar que alguien como él conduzca un reino tal y como lo está haciendo. No tiene perdón.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- dijo Franky, preocupado por las contradicciones que podían cruzar la mente de su amigo.

Pero él asintió, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos que se movilizarían. En una isla no muy lejana de la capital del reino se encontraba una pequeña carabela anclada en el puerto. Era my peculiar, con la cabeza de un carnero de madera en un extremo, e izaban unas banderas piratas.

Alguien subió a ese barco con algo entre las manos.

-Eh, he encontrado esto por todas las paredes de la isla.- decía.

Un grupo de personas le rodearon y vieron qué traía consigo.

Era el cartel de "Se busca" de Nico Robin.

-¡Pero si es una belleza!-exclamó Sanji.

-Y la van a ejecutar por razones injustas, según lo que he oído.- dijo Nami, que era la que portaba el cartel.- Por lo visto ha ayudado de más a la gente afectada por la tiranía del rey y bueno… Ya sabéis lo que pasa.

-Vayamos a ayudarla.- dijo el capitán del barco.

-¡Luffy, es enemiga del reino entero! Nosotros tenemos ya muchos problemas como para…

-Yo estoy con Luffy, Ussop. Tenemos que ser valientes.- dijo el pequeño reno Chopper.

-Creo que empiezo a tener la enfermedad de "no tendríamos que haber visto ese cartel"…- dijo Ussop.

Sanji seguía sin creerse que alguien pudiera ser tan bella, aunque le pasaba muy a menudo

-¡Entonces decidido, vamos a salvarla y haremos que sea una de nuestros nakamas!

-¡Sí!- corearon todos.

Y así, por una casualidad, es como la esperanza de Zoro se vio incrementada notablemente, contando con la ayuda de unos piratas con ganas y fuerza para salvar a Robin, aunque por supuesto, esto ni se lo imaginaban.


	10. Dime que quieres vivir

Ese día amaneció nublado, parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento, era señal de que el otoño había llegado. Ese mismo día Nico Robin iba a ser ejecutada, y el rey se despertó muy feliz por ello. Pensó en ir a torturar un poco a la prisionera antes de que llegara la hora de su muerte nada más abrir los ojos, incluso soñó con ella.

Lo que no se explicaba era el paradero de su hijo Zoro, aunque eso había quedado en un segundo plano: consideraba más importante mantener su orgullo frente a su reino e imponer su autoridad que la seguridad de su único hijo, pero alguien se levantó antes que el rey.

Tashigi se dirigía silenciosamente hasta la celda donde estaba Robin. No estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo común, ella era capitana de uno de los escuadrones reales, y podía visitar las celdas cuando quisiera, pero en ese momento no podía sentirse tan segura.

La joven llegó y se paró ante los barrotes que la separaban de Robin.

Nico Robin estaba tirada en el suelo, tal y como la habían dejado tirada cuando la encerraron en ese asqueroso lugar, con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Aun así no se le escapaba un mínimo de dignidad.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Tashigi habló.

-¿Estás satisfecha?

Robin no contestó, solo miraba un punto fijo.

-Vas a morir, pero te llevarás contigo algo para siempre…- dijo Tashigi furiosa.

-Eso es una estupidez.- dijo Robin casi murmurando.

-¿Qué crees que pasará con Zoro? Te lo vas a llevar contigo, te vas a llevar su corazón. Él ya no será capaz de amar a alguien más por tu culpa.- le reprochó.

Robin no contestó a eso.

-Todo es por tu culpa…

-De todas formas voy a morir, ¿no te parece suficiente remedio?

-Zoro se ha enamorado de ti…- decía Tashigi sin escuchar. Estaba enloqueciendo.

-Ese es su problema.

Cuando oyó esto, Tashigi la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para despreciarle de esa forma?!

-No te equivoques, yo no podría vivir sin él, es más, es lo que va a pasar. Yo moriré porque no puedo estar con él.

-¿No podías estar con él? Hubieras podido llevártelo lejos de aquí.

-Zoro no merece que le haga eso.- concluyó Robin.

Entonces escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves chocar, y a Tashigi abriendo la cerradura de su celda. Luego se agachó delante de ella y le quitó las esposas.

-Vamos a salir de aquí.- dijo la capitana decidida.

-No voy a moverme de aquí.

-Pero… ¡¿qué estás diciendo?!

-Estoy cansada, he abandonado. Quiero morir aquí y ahora.- sentenció ella.

-Vas a dejar que Zoro sea un desgraciado el resto de su vida…

-¡Yo no le pedí que se enamorase de mí!- estalló por fin Robin.- Márchate de aquí y no te delataré.

-Eso debería decirlo yo…- pensó Tashigi.

Pero abandonó, si quería morir, ella no era nadie para impedir nada. Además, con un poco de suerte podía consolar a Zoro y ser fundamental para él algún día. Pero ni pudo evitar pensar que estaba siendo una estúpida, eso nunca pasaría.

-Como quieras.- se despidió ella, volviendo a cerrar la celda.

Fuera del castillo, había cierto revuelo en uno de los callejones adyacentes.

-¿Ha quedado todo claro?- decía Nami.

Luffy estaba jugueteando con Chopper, y Nami enfurció.

-¡Luffy!

-¡Sí, sí, todo entendido!- se excusó el capitán.

-Lo repetiré una vez más.- dijo la navegante con mirada acusadora.- Vamos a entrar buscando una ventana abierta, y si no la hay la romperemos. Para ello contamos con tu habilidad de goma, Luffy, para alcanzarla. El problema vendrá cuando estemos dentro, porque no conocemos el castillo, pero lo intentaremos. Y tenemos que ser rápidos, ya que la ejecución puede ser inmediata.

-¡Salvaremos a esa exótica belleza!- se animó Sanji.

Ussop y Chopper querían ser de utilidad, pero estaban algo temerosos y siempre terminaban escondidos por el miedo,.

-Esta vez ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.- dijo Chopper.

-Sí, vayamos a por esa mujer.- cerró Ussop.

Pero un alboroto se inició muy cerca de donde estaban los piratas escondidos.

Zoro, Franky y Brook, los tres encapuchados asaltaron la puerta principal del castillo, y ahora luchaban contra los guardias que allí había.

-¡¿Pero qué hacen esos?!- gritó Nami incrédula.

Pero cuando se descuidó, Luffy había ido corriendo a unirse al alboroto.

-¡Venid, aprovechemos y entremos a lo grande!- dijo contento.

Y entonces, Zoro y su equipo se vieron sorprendidos por la ayuda de los recién llegados, de todos ellos.

Los guardias ya no eran un problema.

-Gracias por la ayuda…- dijo Zoro.

-No, a vosotros, gracias por vuestra ayuda.- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron confusos.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí?- dijo Zoro.

-Venimos del mar para rescatar a Nico Robin. La quiero en mi tripulación.- dijo Luffy.

-¡Oye idiota, no lo vayas diciendo tan a la ligera!- riñó Nami.

-Nosotros también veníamos a salvar a Robin…- dijo Franky perplejo.

Todos se miraron y las palabras sobraron. Iban a colaborar por su objetivo común.

-¿Conocéis el castillo?- preguntó Zoro.

Ante la negativa del resto, pensó algo.

-No me gusta evadir nada, pero yo sí lo conozco, así que iré hasta donde está Robin mientras vosotros me despejáis el paso. ¿Está bien?

-No hay problema.- dijo Luffy.

Todos entraron a la fuerza en el castillo, y ahí empezó la verdadera batalla.

-Majestad, tenemos problemas en la entrada.- advertía un soldado.

-Precisamente hoy. ¡PRECISAMENTE HOY!- el rey estalló de rabia e ignoró al soldado que tenía delante.

El Rey cogió una espada que había colgada en su cámara y fue casi corriendo hasta las escaleras que conducían a las celdas, en el subsuelo.

Cuando llegó, todavía muy agitado y con la espada en alto, se paró delante de la celda de Robin, que seguía en el suelo. Él no reparó en que ya no llevaba las esposas, aunque ella no tenía intención de defenderse.

-Me temo que no podrás morir ante mi reino, pero me aseguraré de mostrarles tu cabeza.

Robin giró la cabeza y miró al rey con un desprecio sobrenatural.

-No sé a qué estabas esperando. Eres mal rey hasta para eso.- dijo ella, haciendo que el rey se molestara.

-Veo que tienes muchas agallas para ser alguien quien va a morir irremediablemente.

-A eso he venido.- dijo ella con sencillez.

-¿Acaso quieres morir tan desesperadamente?- se burló el rey.

-Si quisiera estar viva te aseguro que no me hubieras encontrado en tu miserable vida, imbécil.

El rey no consintió esa falta de respeto y le dio a Robin una patada en la cara, que la lanzó por los aires.

-Se me acaban de quitar las ganas de atravesarte el cuello con mi espada, maldita puta.

Ahora agarró a Robin del pelo y la levantó del suelo, entonces vio que no estaba esposada, así que se apresuró a volvérselas a poner.

Ahora la tenía indefensa, a pocos centímetros de su cara, y la miraba con odio.

-Me pregunto que le habrás hecho a mi hijo para que pierda la cabeza hasta tal punto…

Robin estaba muy asqueada, pero no podía moverse apenas.

Y sin previo aviso, el rey introdujo su lengua en la boca de Robin mientras la apretaba contra él. Robin le dio una patada en el estómago casi sin darse cuenta.

-Mátame de una vez, hijo de puta.

-Ya te he dicho que quiero saber qué le has hecho a mi hijo, ¿o es que acaso estás sorda?

El rey dejó de actuar como tal y se permitió volverse salvaje, sin importarle nada más. Así que empujó a Robin contra la pared, y luego la tumbó. Entonces se tumbó por encima de ella e introdujo bruscamente su mano por debajo de la camisa de ella.

El rey era relativamente joven, y Zoro y él tenían cierto parecido en cuanto a atractivo, así que su majestad no podía concebir que una mujer le rechazase de tal manera.

Robin mientras tanto forcejaba para soltarse del rey, pero era inútil, porque él la había inmovilizado por completo y ahora estaba a su disposición.

-Venga, no todo el mundo puede disfrutar de mi compañía…- decía el rey con orgullo.

Todo el odio y rabia que sentía se transformó en deseo, precisamente por el rechazo que le generaba Robin. La veía tan inaccesible que la deseaba.

Ahora bajó su mano hasta el sexo de Robin e intentó introducir sus dedos en él, pero tuvo que escupir varias veces, porque no había forma de que se pusiese húmeda.

-Déjame ya. Déjame ya…- repetía ella una y otra vez, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

El rey, muy lejos de detenerse se sacó su durísimo miembro, esperando a ser recibido por el de Robin.

Antes de que nada ocurriese, Robin gritó como en la vida, que resonó por todo el reino.

-No te revuelvas que todavía no he entrado, pero tranquila que ya voy…- amenazó mientras la besaba.

Entonces el rey se apartó de Robin, impulsado por una fuerza sobrehumana. Robin no pudo mantenerse consciente por más tiempo y sus ojos de cerraron lentamente.

-Zoro…

Zoro estaba allí, cogiendo a su padre, el rey, por el cuello y manteniéndolo en alto.

Su cara era un sinfín de expresiones de ira, varias venas del cuello y la frente se hincharon.

-¡¿Qué te crees que le estás haciendo, basura?!- dijo el peliverde.

-Querido hijo, deja que me vista un poco antes de…

Zoro no esperó a que su padre calmara sus nervios con palabras vacías, y le clavó una espada en el estómago.

El rey se llevó la mano a la boca, que ahora sangraba.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¿Quién te crees tú para ponerle un dedo encima a Robin?

Su padre tosía violentamente, y ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

Zoro le dejó caer en el suelo, todavía con la espada clavada.

-Juro por todos los habitantes de mi reino que te perseguiré hasta la muerte… A ti y a tu puta.

Zoro tampoco pasó esto por alto, y ahora clavó otra espada en el pecho de su padre.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a abrir la boca. Voy a llevarme a Robin de aquí para siempre, no te volveré a ver, por fortuna.

El rey no podía articular palabra alguna, solo emitía sollozos y ronquidos.

Zoro, siendo compasivo, clavó su última espada en la garganta de su padre.

-Nos veremos en el infierno.- se despidió con sus últimas fuerzas el rey.

Murió a los dos segundos, y fue entonces cuando Zoro sacó sus espadas del cadáver de su padre. Ya era historia, ahora lo importante era salir de ese lugar con Robin, pero cuando la vio ahí tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y llena de sangre y heridas, se derrumbó.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas ante ella, y la cogió entre sus brazos, levantándola y acercándose a su rostro.

-Robin…

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni en las circunstancias en las que se había salvado. La arqueóloga se despertó lentamente en su cama.

Se incorporó al instante.

-¡Zoro! ¡¿Fuiste tú?!

Zoro entró por la puerta, vacilante.

-Por fin despiertas.

-¿Me has salvado…?

-Han pasado muchas cosas.

Ambos parecían distantes. Después de todo lo vivido se les hacía raro estar juntos de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos había olvidado que Robin hirió a Zoro para escapar y entregarse, pero no lo iban a tener en cuenta. No ahora.

-Dime que quieres vivir.- dijo Zoro expectante.

-Quiero vivir.- respondió Robin con lágrimas en los ojos.- Recuérdame que te recompense.

-Lo haré.- dijo él acercándose a la cama donde ella descansaba.

Robin lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, literalmente, y Zoro le dio el abrazo que ella tanto esperaba.

Zoro aspiró el olor que desprendía el pelo de Robin, olor a flores, como siempre, pero en su cabeza se disputaba un gran dilema.

Ahora el reino estaba descabezado, sin un líder a quien seguir, y eso, como es lógico y siendo quien era, debía preocuparle.


	11. Travesía

Robin se sentía algo insegura. No con ella misma, pero temía alejarse de Zoro y esta vez perderle para siempre. Ahora se sentía feliz, en casa y con el mejor hombre que había sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, señor espadachín.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Muchas, muchas ganas.

Dicho esto, Robin acomodó a Zoro sobre la cama de blancas sábanas y se colocó encima de él. Exploraba minuciosamente cada rincón del rostro de Zoro con sus dedos. Luego se quedaba parada mirándole a los ojos durante unos segundos y le besaba apasionadamente. Repitió esto un par de veces, acariciando el ritmo de sus caricias cada vez más.

Zoro seguía muy preocupado de su porvenir, por el tema del reino, de su padre y todo lo que seguía, pero se permitió alejarse de esos pensamientos y disfrutar de la compañía y cariño de Robin.

Ella se sentía muy activa y excitada, y sabía que Zoro también, así que esta vez no iba a contenerse. Quitó los pantalones del espadachín con firmeza y entonces masajeó sus testículos con suavidad. Había momentos en los que parecía que los sospesara, pero luego seguía con las caricias. Sin cesar, con la otra mano le quitó la camiseta a Zoro, le gustaba contemplarle sin ropa y a su disposición.

No acostumbraba, pero en esa ocasión le hizo una felación, apasionada y con energía. Empezó a pensar en que estaba fuera de sí, pero no pudo detenerse. Zoro por su parte acariciaba la cabeza de Robin, con espasmos provocados por el placer y algunos gruñidos.

Él no iba a aguantar mucho más si seguían así, así que apartó a Robin de su miembro con suavidad y la acercó a su cara, besándola inmediatamente.

Parecía que Zoro empezaba a llevar la iniciativa, pero Robin no le dejó, y esta vez hizo que Zoro entrara dentro de ella, sentándose sobre él, tumbado todavía. Él tenía los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras Robin entrecruzaba los dedos con los suyos, y empezó a moverse a un buen ritmo, alternando las embestidas y apretando sus manos,

Ninguno de los dos dejaba de jadear, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, como si apartándola se desvanecerían. Solo por si acaso no perdieron el contacto visual.

-¿Esta es la recompensa de la que me hablabas?- preguntó Zoro con un sobreesfuerzo, ya que estaba casi sin aliento.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- dijo ella bromeando, haciéndose la indignada.- Esto no es ninguna recompensa, solo es lo que te espera el resto de tu vida.- dijo sin vergüenza alguna, sin dejar de moverse.

Zoro empezó a soltar un poco de líquido, indicando que pronto llegaría al clímax. Robin se sentía casi igual que él, pero no pensaba detenerse.

Robin siguió hablando, puede que inconscientemente para atrasar el orgasmo, pero sin detenerse.

-¿Qué quieres como recompensa?- preguntó.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- dijo Zoro incrédulo. Pero no sabía qué pedirle a Robin.

-¿Te basta con mi vida?- pensó ella.- Después de todo es por ti por lo que sigo viva, así que te pertenece.

-Si me das tu vida yo te la devuelvo, es tuya.

-Pero yo quiero que la guardes tú, créeme, señor espadachín, estoy más tranquila así.

A estas confesiones le sucedieron unos gemidos y gritos de placer, por parte de los dos.

Pasaron los minutos y Robin estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Zoro, que respiraba profundamente.

El príncipe no sabía si sincerarse con Robin, no porque no se fiara de ella, solo tenía miedo a cómo reaccionaría, pero ella acababa de entregarle su vida, así que iba a confiar con ella desde ese mismo momento hasta el final.

-Robin, tengo que hacer algo.- dijo finalmente, tras reflexionar.

-¿De qué se trata?- reaccionó ella preocupada. Temía lo que Zoro iba a decir.

-No sé qué hacer con el reino…

Robin no sabía de qué hablaba, pero Zoro recordó que ella no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, así que se lo contó.

-Vinieron unos piratas interesados en salvarte para que te unieras a su tripulación, recuérdame que luego te los presente. Ellos me ayudaron a entrar en el castillo y a luchar contra los guardias. Cuando te encontré maté a mi padre y te saqué de ese lugar.

Robin no dijo palabra alguna, pero desde luego no podía imaginarse a Zoro matando a su padre. Lo que sí recordaba es haberle visto antes de desplomarse y caer inconsciente, después de que el rey intentara hacerse con ella…

-Pero lo más gracioso es que me han reclamado para el trono.- dijo finalmente, lo que le preocupaba realmente.

Robin pensó durante unos instantes.

-Puedes ser el rey justo que necesita este reino, Zoro. La gente necesita a alguien como tú.

-Y yo te necesito a ti, pero si acepto no nos veremos en la vida.

Ella sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Los rumores del asesinato del rey eran inciertos, y se negaban a pensar que había sido su propio hijo el que había manchado sus manos de sangre. Entonces, por descarte la principal sospechosa volvía a ser ella.

No obstante, Robin no iba a ser egoísta, y aunque iba a dolerle, prefería que esa gente tuviera una oportunidad en el mañana gracias a Zoro.

-Ahora que parecía que íbamos a estar juntos…- se lamentó ella.- Mañana me marcharé.

-¡No empieces a pensar eso otra vez, ya estoy cansado!- se enfadó.

Robin le besó.

-Aprovechemos estos momentos como nos merecemos. Prometo que no te heriré cuando me vaya, nada de sangre. Pero tú a cambio tienes que despedirte de mí como es debido, pero definitivamente.

-No puedo aceptar eso…

-No olvides que mi vida es tuya todavía. Cuídala hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

La noche y el día se sucedieron rápidamente, y ya estaba todo listo. Zoro estaba de camino a palacio y Robin se encontraba hablando con Luffy y su tripulación, pero esa vez sí se despidieron.

"-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Cuando lleguen noticias tuyas esté donde esté, de lo buen rey que eres. Entonces nos volveremos a ver, Zoro."

Iban a echarse mucho de menos, hasta el punto de dolerles físicamente. No habían podido disfrutar de una relación normal y corriente, sin poder estar viéndose más de dos días seguidos sin que alguien se metiera en su camino.

Robin se alegró muchísimo cuando vio el entusiasmo de sus nuevos compañeros al escuchar que era arqueóloga. Por fin iba a serle útil todo su conocimiento.

-Y dime, mi querida Robin-chwan, ¿no te asusta venirte con unos piratas?- dijo Sanji.

Robin se rio durante un largo rato.

-Yo ya he sido pirata hace algunos años, señor cocinero.- dijo ella.

-¡Imposible!- dijo Ussop asustado.

-¿Y por qué no nos suenas de nada?- dijo Luffy con curiosidad.

-Me escondía tras el nombre de Miss All Sunday.- dijo, riéndose todavía.

Por supuesto que todos conocían ese nombre, lo conocían y le temían. La mano derecha de una poderosísima organización pirata que causaba impresión en todo el mar.

-Entonces tendrás muchas historias para contarnos, ¿no?- se entusiasmó Chopper.

Ella sentía debilidad por el pequeño reno, le veía con la ternura de una madre.

-Por supuesto.

Al rato Franky y Brook llegaron, anunciando que iban a unirse a la tripulación también.

-Yo soy carpintero.- dijo Franky.

-¡Y yo músico, yohohoho!- dijo Brook.

Ya les conocían a ambos de la lucha en el castillo, y les iban a aceptar con mucho gusto.

Robin se alegró de verles allí, junto a ella. Empezaba a sentirse entusiasmada por navegar por todo el mundo.

Nami también se alegró mucho de que una chica se uniera a ellos, por fin, y más viendo cómo de tranquila y serena parecía Robin.

Ya todos estaban en el barco, y Robin no apartó la vista del castillo mientras veía el ancla alzarse con pena. Suspiró, y fue hacia donde estaban todos, ya que Luffy les había reunido.

-¿Os acordáis del tipo raro ese del castillo?- anunció el capitán nervioso.

Entonces abrió la puerta de una habitación situada tras él y alguien se dejó ver.

Zoro estaba allí de pie, vestido con unas botas y unos pantalones negros con reflejos verdes, una pañoleta del mismo color atada a su brazo izquierdo y una camiseta de pico blanca. Además se había colocado tres pendientes y de su cintura también colgaban tres espadas. Desde luego pinta de rey no tenía.

Robin no pudo creerse lo que veía, pero Zoro se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Tranquila, todo está bien, ellos no saben quién soy realmente, y Franky y Brook no dirán nada.- le dijo en voz baja.

Ella no articuló palabra.

-¡Bueno, preséntate!- dijo Luffy entusiasmado.

-Ya me conocéis, no le veo sentido… Pero en fin, soy Zoro y soy espadachín. Un placer.

-No sé porqué no me cae bien.- murmuró Sanji.

Como era lo habitual cuando alguna novedad se les acercaba, celebraron la integración de los nuevos miembros entre comida y cerveza, pero en un descuido, Robin cogió a Zoro por el brazo y lo llevó lejos de los oídos del resto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo nerviosa.

-He nombrado a un digno sucesor.- dijo él tranquilamente.- Creo que Tashigi sabrá reinar de una manera justa.

Robin había conocido a Tashigi, pero no dijo nada.

-Muchos se oponían, pero mi decisión ha sido firme y ahora ella va a ser la reina. La conozco y sé que todo irá bien.- siguió explicando Zoro.

Robin no quiso pensar más en el tema, pero confió en él, lo hacía ciegamente, y si decía que todo iba a ir bien, así sería.

-Estoy muy contenta de verte.- dijo finalmente abrazándole con cariño.

El resto de piratas les vieron, y Sanji se decepcionó muchísimo, ninguno de ellos sabían el tipo de relación que les unía, pero ahora ya estaba claro.

-Pero parece que este es el precio que tenemos que pagar para estar juntos.- dijo Zoro.

-Ser pirata no es tan duro, el mar es muy vasto y esconde muchas cosas, pero realmente tendremos tiempo para estar juntos.

-¿Y qué hay del peligro?- apuntó el espadachín.

-No me preocupa. Si por separado nos las hemos podido arreglar, juntos seremos imparables. Además de la ayuda de nuestros nuevos compañeros.- dijo ella tranquila.

-No me creo que todo vaya a estar bien.

-Pues más te vale creerlo, porque no olvides que sigues teniendo mi vida, así que no vaciles, porque si tú caes yo también lo haré.

A Zoro se le hacía extraño que alguien le dijese algo como eso, pero si iba a estar con Robin, con su Robin, tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse.

No se desprendieron del abrazo en un buen rato, y tampoco hablaron más. Solo se mantenían ahí, apoyados en la pared, bajo la curiosa mirada de la tripulación.

Al fin y al cabo, todo terminó bien. Pudieron luchar valientemente contra las injusticias y en el camino se encontraron uno al otro, el complemento que les acompañaría para el resto de sus días por el mar.


End file.
